Moon's Fire: Darkness in Light
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Set after Mechtanium Surge and Stars, a new adventure is coming for Dan and Serena. Title idea from moonrose221.
1. Chapter 1

Dan Kuso groans as he comes to and immediately wonders how he manages to get into situations like this all the time. Even during the three year interval from twelve to fifteen he was still helping to save the world, only at that time he had been helping Tsukino Serena, Sailor Moon and a top notch Haos brawler to fight her enemies. He had decided to swing by Juuban and see if Serena was free to come with him on his adventures as he was just going where the currents took him. She was the only one that he had kept in contact with religiously as she'd given him a communicator for those just in case instances or if there was a significant amount of distance between them.

Straining his ears he could just make out _Nagebaroshi He _playing in the background, one of the hits of the Three Lights. He only knew their music because of Serena. She had ended up being friends with them, close friends with Kou Seiya. Had he been around at the time he would have met Seiya but he had been helping to save New Vestroia at the time. The eighteen year old Pyrus Brawler was almost cursing himself for letting himself be caught off guard. At least Drago was still with him, as he could still sense his partner Bakugan.

Just then an unusual scent hits his nose, one he had intimate knowledge of. Serena's personal scent choice lilac, sweet pea, lavender, and peppermint. Serena was the only person he knew of that wore that particular blend of scents. _Re, you with me?_

_Yeah, I'm here, barely. Hate to tell you this but you came upon the scouts and my parents trying to kill me. Thankfully you didn't use Drago as they know nothing of Bakugan. I just don't know how the hell we're getting out of this one._

_ Can you reach Shun?_

_ Sorry, Danny, no can do, he's too far out of my range unless he starts meditating soon, but I have to be very careful as Sailor Mars can sense stuff like that. With us it's different and you know it._

Dan sighs silently at this point, hating that she was right about that. They just had to find a way out, they couldn't even open the field as Sailor Pluto would sense the time stoppage. This meant that they had to use mortal ingenuity to get out of this particular problem, _Re, what's your condition?_

The lengthy pause told him all he needed to know, she was in bad but not, at the moment, life threatening condition. _Re, you'll let me know when I can work on getting out of my ropes, right?_

_ Cameras, Danny, they're watching all the time._

Dan starts an internal swearing rant at this news, how the hell were they supposed to…_Drago, can you take me, Serena, yourself, and Lunara to New Vestroia?_

Drago remains silent as he reflects on Dan's question, _Will Sailor Pluto be able to track me?_

_ No, I've blinded her to New Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia, and Neathia, as I had to be sure I had somewhere I could retreat to if necessary. _Serena answers the fusion dragonoid.

_Will she be able to sense me opening the portal?_

At this question Serena has to stop and think, _No precedent for this, as Plutonians never worked with Bakugan._

_ Well, that's just fantastic. This is the only shot we have, go for it, Drago. We'll just have to hope that we're long gone before they come in to investigate. Re, do the communicators you designed work just like a cell phone as well?_

_ They do, Danny, so you can call Shun or maybe your parents._ Serena answers.

Outside Dan and Serena's prison:

" I can't believe she actually had somebody that was willing to step in an help her. " this is said by a blonde with her hair held back by a red ribbon by the name of Aino Minako, preferred name being Mina.

" Oh, I know, how did she manage to land a hottie like that? " this is said by a teen with raven hair ending just above her rear, her name is Hino Rei, the miko for the Hikawa Shrine.

" We still have to decide what to do with him, something tells me he has people who would actually miss him and would come looking if he were to disappear without a trace. " This statement of fact is said by a teen with short blue hair by the name of Mizuno Ami.

The others all agree with this assessment of the bluenette genius, it would do them no good to have his friends and family come looking, or file a missing persons report if he failed to check in at a specific time. They could get rid of their pathetic princess though. Only two of the senshi were not party to this mutiny, Kino Makoto, Lita as she preferred, and Tomoe Hotaru, they would have been fighting them with their princess had they known what they were up to.

Back in the Room:

Both Dan and Serena pause when they can hear a window slide open, and then the muffled exclamations of surprise, " Hime, what the hell happened? "

_Family and others turned on me, Hota-chan._ Serena responds to her Death Senshi.

Once their binds have been removed Drago has managed to get up enough power to transport them to New Vestroia. Hotaru and Lita both look around in awe while Lunara pops up onto Serena's shoulder, " Where are we? " Lita asks.

" This is New Vestroia and I'm Kuso Dan. "

" Kino Lita and the dark haired girl is Tomoe Hotaru. "

_New Vestroia is the home of Bakugan like Dan's partner Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid and mine, Haos Lumineer Lunara. Lunara is on my right shoulder, currently. _Serena expands upon Dan's answer.

Hotaru whips around to face Serena and extends her powers towards her and the Saturnian Oaths start flying at an alarming rate, " Hotaru, what's wrong? " Lita asks her.

" Unless a serious miracle occurs the hime will never speak again, even with her accelerated healing. I seriously don't know how, unless Mars wanted her unable to speak. "

Lita's eyes widen and she starts cursing in Jovian, " Her throat has been burned to the point she can't speak but can she still eat and drink? "

Dan's Japanese oaths join the Jovian ones still being muttered after Lita had made that statement. _Re, why didn't you say anything?_

Serena sighs at this question of Dan's, _I couldn't, I needed you to stay calm, Danny._

" Drago, is there any way you could help her out? "

" I don't think so, Dan, maybe Vestal will have the tech required to help her out. " Drago says.

" True, but I should call Shun to let him know what's going on. " Dan says.

Dan pulls out the communicator Serena had given him and dials up Shun Kasami, " Dan, why did you duck out on your own party? " Shun demands.

" Later, Shun, right now I'm in New Vestroia with Serena and a few of her friends. I can't say more right now but I'll probably be heading for Vestal with them soon enough. " Dan says.

" Why Vestal? "

" Join us there and you can find out, Shun, I won't say unless we're face to face. " Dan says.

Battle Tower:

Shun frowns at Dan's tone, he only took that tone when the danger was directed towards Serena. " I'll be there, Dan, just me, if we need to bring the others in then we can. Should have known you were going to head to Serena when you skipped out. "

" How will you get here? Or even to Vestal? "

" Klaus, of course. " Shun retorts.

Both Dan and Shun knew that Klaus would use discretion in this matter. That was there only choice, as Shun wanted to know what the hell was going on and he would find out. Once Dan's hung up Shun gathers his stuff up for a short trip to Vestal and places the call to Klaus Von Hertzon. Klaus agrees to transport him to Vestal and Drago ends up taking his passengers to Klaus' home as well. Baron Leltoy, the Resistance's Haos Brawler now fifteen is heading towards Klaus' when he sees the light of Drago's transportation ability.

" Baron, did you see that? " Nemus asks his partner.

" I did, Master Dan is here. " Baron says and speeds up.

Earth, Where Dan and Serena were kept prisoner:

" Shimatta, how did they escape without us seeing or hearing them! " this is said by a young woman with dusty blonde hair by the name of Tenou Haruka.

No one had an answer for her, though had they known about whom Dan really was they might not be so surprised by the fact that he and their hime escaped. If they had followed Bakugan Brawling then they would have known exactly who Dan happened to be and they might have even know that their hime brawled under the name Kuso Serena. Dan had given her permission to use his last name after talking with his parents about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan: Battle Brawlers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking telepathically to someone_

**_this is Li, Serena's dark side speaking__ telepathically to someone._**

Klaus Von Hertzon is only mildly surprised by Baron and Nemus' appearance. He'd been expecting Dan and company after Shun's call. Baron is surprised to see Serena present along with two girls he didn't know, " Master Dan, Master Shun, Mistress Serena, what's happened? " Baron asks.

" Hotaru, would you explain Serena's story for the others, seeing as how she can't tell it herself and you won't leave details out for love of the _queen_. " Dan practically spat that last word out.

Hotaru smirks at this, Dan was firmly in the hime's court in this little affair they were having to deal with. With that she introduces herself and starts the tale, Lita interjecting wherever she knew the details better than Hotaru did, though they didn't know what had happened earlier. That was where Lunara took over the tale and all three males and their partners were pissed. Of course, in Shun's case he had Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, and Jaakor, his latest partner. " I can see why you wanted to tell me face to face, Dan. We'll have to deal with the senshi, but the air currents are warning of more danger to come. "

Dan sighs, " It's why I skipped the party and headed straight for Re, I knew something major was about to go down. "

" You can count me in to help out. " Baron says.

Serena looks up at Lunara and her partner sighs, " You'll need a Shaedus attributed Bakugan, and I'm the only one out there. Serena only uses my Haos attribute as using my Darkus and Shaedus attributes has a tendency to bring out her darker aspects. "

" Oh, you mean Li. " Dan says.

Serena face faults at this, _You named my yin side?_

Dan grins, " I've known about Serena's dark side for years, even met her, I gave her the name Selinda, I call her Li for short. She's not that bad, though I have seen her brawl with Darkus Cutter Lunara, she's vicious in a brawl, I'll admit it, but she's gotten better out of battle situations. "

" You socialized Shinimegami? " Hotaru asks incredulously.

Dan smirks at this, " I did, doesn't hurt matters that I can beat her down in a brawl, how the hell do you think I came up with my strategies. "

Shun chuckles at this, " Always knew you had a vicious side, Dan. "

" Hey, I'm a Pyrus Brawler, of course I have a darker side to my brawling, I only let it out when I'm brawling Li though. " Dan admits.

Serena shakes her head at this, only Dan would be able to tame a literal death goddess, " I'd just like to know how you hid it so well. " Baron wonders out loud.

Dan laughs at this, " Never needed to let my inner darkness out in a brawl. Came close with Barodius several times though. Should have let my dark side deal with that damn telepathic link. "

Serena's eyes narrow at this, _What link with Barodius, Danny?_

Dan groans, " Re, I honestly don't know how he set up that link. I do know that it had nothing to do with ours though. You'd've known. "

Serena concedes that point to Dan, " Wait, she speak to you telepathically, Dan, but how? " Shun asks.

" Soul mate bond. " Klaus speaks up, " I recognized the bond for what it was sometime after Dan, Runo, and Marucho beat me and my partners in that tag brawl. "

Lita rolls her eyes, " Venusian, at least partial. "

" Jovian through and through for you. " Klaus fires back.

" I am Sailor Jupiter, you know. " Lita fires back.

Hotaru shakes her head at this, " Count Klaus Valenta, enough already, you are in the presence of the hime. "

Klaus winces, " Dammit, Hotaru, I hate my surname from back then. "

Hotaru shrugs, " I don't care, my big sis will keep you in line. "

An unholy gleam comes into Serena's eyes and Dan chuckles, " Hey, Li, I thought that might get you to come out for a little bit. " Dan says.

She sends him a look that he correctly interprets, " Soul bond, Li, I always know whom is in control. "

" Hey, dark big sis. " Hotaru says.

Lita sighs, " How the hell did we not know that the hime and the Shinimegami were one and the same? "

" No one knew whom her father was back then and she always left a clone whom would do her hime duties while she was off doing her goddess duties for Amaterasu-sama and Izanami-sama. " Hotaru points out.

" Why them? " Lita asks.

" Greek and Roman pantheons death related positions were all filled the Japanese pantheon took her in, and she was given carte blanche access to every after life world be it paradise or hell. " Hotaru states.

" Who all knew the truth about her parentage back then? " Shun asks

" My mom, her mom, our half-brother, her half-brother, papa and us. " Hotaru says.

" Who's her half-brother? " Baron asks.

" Prince Heero Refuge Haven D'Luna, son of Ares, the Lunar Prince. Our half-brother is Prince Duo of Pluto, also Sailor Pluto's half-brother. " Hotaru answers.

" Where are they in all of this? " Shun asks.

" Different dimension, Queen Serenity the IV wanted her daughter separated from her over protective half-brothers. " Hotaru answers.

" In other words she wanted her daughter to be complacent. " Lita says.

" Yeah, that's my read on this situation, and it really sucks. " Shun states.

" Agreed, but how are we going to prepare for the next storm to come? " Baron muses out loud.

" Training, of course, though we'll need to train Lita and Hotaru on how to be brawlers. Also get them partner Bakugan. " Shun says.

**_Hotaru is definitely a Darkus Brawler. Lita could go Haos or Ventus. _**

" Li says Hotaru is a Darkus Brawler and Lita could either be a Haos or Ventus. " Dan remarks.

" Ace will be able to teach Hotaru about Darkus Brawling, at least the basics of it, Shun or I could easily teach Lita. " Baron says.

A black ball comes rolling up and leaps up before Hotaru, " Lady Hotaru, I would like the opportunity to be your guardian Bakugan, I am Horridian and I would like to be able to redeem myself from my last two masters. "

" I will gladly accept you as my partner. I know what it's like to be crucified for something beyond my control. " Hotaru says.

Three green balls roll over to Lita, Ventus Spyron, the Ventus Battle Gear Daftorix, and the Ventus Mechtogan Braxion, " All three of us would like to redeem ourselves, Lady Lita, if you would allow us to. " Spyron says.

Shun shakes his head at this, looks like Lita was going to be his student. Li smirks at this and Dan gives her a firm stare, reminding her to behave in polite company. The fact that he had managed to beat her in a brawl had earned him her respect. Klaus smiles, " I believe we will be able to get Li and Serena's voice back. I've been keeping abreast of the latest in medical revelations here on Vestal and one technique may just work, if we can get ahold of Queen Amelia of Mercury, and get her medical expertise here as well. "

" Mizuno Saeko is whom you're looking for, Klaus. " Dan tells him.

" How do you know this? " Klaus asks Dan.

" I've known Serena almost as long as I've known Shun, Marucho, and Runo. Serena always goes to see Saeko as her doctor due to her lunar genetics coming into play when it comes to her injuries healing way faster than normal. " Dan ripostes.

" He does have a point. I swear most of the time Serena lived on the streets instead of with her parents. " Shun remarks.

Dan internalizes his reaction to that entirely, Serena did live on the streets and it was Li that had helped her to thrive there as well. His mom would feed her meals whenever she could as she knew Serena only fought when she was defending herself or others. Hotaru sighs at this, " She actually did, none of us could find her when she didn't want to be found. I think she spent a lot of that time with Dan though. "

Dan flinches from Shun's glare, " She has her pride Shun, she didn't want you, the only one whom can come close to giving her an even fight in a spar, to know about her hell of a home life. "

Serena was back in control and flashing through signs that only Shun would understand, " I understand, Serena. " Shun says softly.

" I forgot you two developed your own form of sign language. " Dan admits.

" Comes in handy when trying to beat my grandpa. " Shun says.

Earth:

Meiou Setsuna curses as she tries in vain to find her hime. She wanted to know where she and the interloper had gone off to, though Hotaru and Makoto were also missing. This didn't bode well, especially if they managed to get word to Kinmoku, Fighter, Healer, and Maker whom were now her senshi would come kick their asses for daring to betray the crown. Kaioh Michiru's mirror showed nothing of the hime's whereabouts and the Great Fire refused to show them anything as well.

" How the hell did she hide herself from all of us? " Haruka demands of the viridian haired temporal/spatial senshi.

" Damned if I know, Haruka! I still don't know how the bitch managed to hide her relationship with that interloper as well! " Setsuna shouts.

Haruka winces and backs away, Setsuna was working up a good head of steam which she didn't want to be around for when it broke. As Haruka hauls ass out of the Manor in which the Outers lived Minako is also cursing the fact that the hime had managed to escape and two of her senshi were missing. She expected Saturn to try and help the hime but Jupiter! The Jovian should have more sense than that!

Elsewhere:

" Mistress, Brawler Dan Kuso and Princess Serenity the V escaped from the senshi along with the Saturnian and Jovian Senshi and at this time we cannot track them. "

" Dammit, they are the supreme threat to my plans, they must be eliminated! Do whatever it takes to track them down or heads will start to roll. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I also do not own Duo or Heero.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _this is Serena having a telepathic conversation with someone_

_**This is Li, Serena's dark side having a telepathic conversation with someone. **_

Vestal, that night:

Dan looks over at Serena as they go for a light jog around Klaus' place. It had to be killing her to not be able to speak. Serena had always talked his ear off, but that's because she knew he wouldn't judge her in any way. He'd found her covered in blood when they were nine, she had just killed a pedophile when the bastard had cornered her. A couple of her street friends had backed up her account to the cops and they'd let her off as they'd been trying to nail him for months anyhow. Serena was far from innocent but with him she could cry when she needed to, unlike anywhere else. On the streets she had to be tough, with the girls she had to suffer in silence.

" Re, are you really all right? " Dan asks her.

The blonde beside him pauses and Dan sighs, he should have known that she wouldn't be. Serena had only ever let herself be vulnerable around him, _Physically, mostly, due to the throat burned to the point that I can't talk but can still eat and drink. Emotionally, well, I thought more of them were loyal to me. Why, why is it always me! _

Dan pulls her to him, " Let it out, Re, you know I will never think less of you. "

While Dan is getting Serena to release her emotions Shun and the others are talking, " How bad was it for Serena with the other scouts? " Shun asks Lita and Hotaru.

" Mars constantly bitched at her for being late, Mercury for grades, you know them just being petty and catty bitches. " Lita remarks.

Shun sighs, " Serena was never late to a brawl, hell, she still isn't. Not even Dan is late for brawls, did they ever let her explain her tardiness? "

Hotaru snorts at this, " Yeah right, she was told to save her excuses and start acting more like the princess she should be. I do know that they never would have tried that crap if the fourth ranked Uranian Knight, her closest and most trusted protector had been present. The Lunar Prince had appointed him to the job, to protect his sister when and where he couldn't. "

Shun blinks and then curses, " I knew there was a connection to Serena somewhere. You're right, they would never have tried anything like that had I been present, but it only got really bad when the Outers joined right, at that time I was on New Vestroia trying to save the Bakugan from the Vexos and King Zenoheld. Same with Dan, though somehow I get the feeling that he was able to stay in touch with Serena anyhow. "

" No wonder you're so fast as a ninja, Shun. " Klaus says.

Shun shrugs, " We need to be ready for whatever happens but we don't have an Aquos Brawler right now. Mira, Julie, and Jake are also on Earth leaving us without a Subterra Brawler too. "

" Well, we have Haos, Pyrus, Ventus, and Darkus covered quite well. I suppose Gus Grav and Subterra Rex Vulcan would work, though we could call in Julie or one of the others, could Marucho leave at the moment? " Baron asks.

" You do raise a good point, but Dan will be making the final call, as we both know only he can decide if someone can be trusted with this. " Shun says.

" Dan's your leader, huh? " Lita asks.

" Yeah, he is, and I have to admit, he may be brash and hot headed still, but he is better at being the leader than I am. " Shun says.

" You keep him grounded and Serena gives him a purpose. " Baron says, " I will admit that I didn't see them together for long while we were on Earth the first time but what I did see, well, it explained why he never even gave Mira a second glance. "

Shun blinks, even he had given Mira a second glance when Ace wasn't looking. Dan already having Serena explained a lot of his actions over the years, especially on certain days if Serena were in trouble. Being soul bonded to her would make it so he could sense what was going on with her emotional and physical state of being.

Outside Dan cradles the still sobbing Serena close. He would never have thought she had this much emotion repressed, but then again she hadn't seen him in almost three years. Unless you counted Interspace interactions, but that was always with other people around as well. " Re, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. " Dan says softly.

The Bakugan remain silent knowing that Dan was the only one whom could help pull Serena back together again. _If you hadn't intervened when you did in that fight I would have died, Dan. As it was I was barely able to stop Uranus from running you through._

Dan freezes as the battle comes crashing back to the front of his mind, she'd literally gotten her back sliced open for that. He just didn't understand what that surge of power that had washed over and through him had been, _Gaea and Demeter have chosen you as Earth's new champion, that was all that saved us. Gaea intervened when she did because I was one of her few friends during the Silver Millennium._

" Damn, we both got really lucky, but there is no way in hell that I will let you go without a fight. I'm the new Prince of Earth, huh? "

_Not officially, you have to beat Cape Boy in an official duel, as in hand to hand and with a sword. No brawling until you take over._

Dan curses at this, " Well, I'll need to head to Neathia and see if one of my fellow Castle Knights can give me some sword fighting lessons. "

_I would like to meet Princess Fabia though won't it be confusing with me and the Queen having the same name? _

" That won't happen until you're better able to travel, Re. Besides, I'd like to hang out just the two of us for a little while and we can do that here as long as your protector senshi leave you alone. "

He could still feel tremors coursing through her body, what had happened earlier had really shaken her up, though he couldn't blame her for that. That was the closest he'd ever come to dying if you didn't count the Doom Dimension. He knew she'd already died three times and nearly died countless others besides. He'd had to patch her up several times over the years. It was only after Serena had fallen into an uneasy sleep that Dan smirks, " Hello, Shun. "

" She all right? "

" As best as can be expected given the circumstances. I was the only one that ever let her cry, the only one she's ever let herself be vulnerable around, Shun. Hell, she remains tense around my mother, my mom, Shun. " Dan replies, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

" When did you start dating her, Dan? " Shun asks him.

" Five years ago. Didn't really get serious until after we dealt with Zenoheld though. " Dan admits.

" How the hell did you two maintain a relationship the last two years? " Shun asks.

" She has the Luna Pen and can use it to disguise herself, plus, she'd leave a clone of herself behind to deal with everything else. " Dan answers.

Shun blinks, " Dammit, I should have seen that, there was no way in hell you'd let anyone other than Serena, Runo, and Julie hang all over you like that. Even then Serena was able to get away with it more often than Julie and Runo. "

Dan smirks, " Hey, not my fault they didn't realize why I allowed it. "

Shun chuckles at this, true, their developing chests would have been pressed right up against whichever arm the girls would latch on to. " At least with Runo and Julie you honestly don't care. With Serena, if you could get away with it you would probably abscond with her right now. "

Dan looks at him, " Ah, no, medical treatment first, then my hormones can run riot. "

Shun stares at him, " Okay, how the hell can you rein in your hormones. I sure as hell know I can't. "

" Oh, I have a very active fantasy life, Shun. " Dan says.

" Starring Serena, right? "

" Do I even need to answer that? I'm just glad I never had a roommate when I had certain dreams. "

Shun raises an eyebrow at this admission from Dan, " How far have you gone with her, Dan? "

" Not as far as my body screamed at me for. I respect her far too much to risk parenthood when neither of us was ready for that. " Dan says, " I'll be the first to admit that we've gotten hot and heavy. However, I'm not an idiot, several of the situations we got into the last six years could have killed us, Shun, would it have been fair to her to get her pregnant and then for me to die like that? "

Shun blinks, " You know there are no certainties in life, Dan. "

" Yeah, but I refuse to be a deadbeat dad. " Dan fires back.

" I can understand that, as you wouldn't have been able to be there while we were busy saving the world or several worlds there for a while. " Shun admits softly.

" Whom should we call in as our Subterra Brawler, Julie, Mira, or Jake? " Dan asks.

" Julie, she understands Subterra better than Mira or Jake, Mira and Jake are good, but Julie is much better and you know it. " Shun says.

" Yeah, but she'll whine about me not telling about the fact that I'm dating Serena. " Dan says.

Shun flinches, " You raise a very significant point there, Dan, but Julie's the one to call in. "

" Here's hoping Marucho isn't busy. " Dan says and dials in Marucho Marukura's number on his cell phone/communicator.

Dan, what is going on and where are you and Shun? Marucho demands.

" Shun and I are on Vestal at the moment, look, I'll only explain everything in person but I also need to call Julie unless you want to patch her in. " Dan says.

Soon enough Dan is hearing Julie Makimoto's voice coming through as well and he gives them the Cliff Notes version of what is going on currently. Both agree to head to Vestal, stopping off on New Vestroia first as Marucho wanted to pick up Preyas and Elfin while Julie wanted to get Gorem as well as Subterra Tuskor, Rattleoid, and Manion. She would not go into a potential fight without the heavy artillery. Same with Marucho, they knew they'd need to step up their game if they wanted to succeed this time around.

Elsewhere:

" Dan Kuso, the strongest Pyrus brawler in several worlds. Serena, the Moon Princess, a powerful Haos brawler in her own right. Shun Kazami, him I will definitely need to watch out for as Dan will call him in. Question is, where did they go and why can't they be found? "

" Mistress, we are still unable to find Dan Kuso and the Moon Princess. We know the princess is capable of hiding from her senshi, what if that has blinded our tracking capabilities as well? " a minion suggests.

" Damn senshi, making things more difficult at such a delicate stage. You may be right about that. " the Mistress says.

Vestal, Klaus' Place and Property:

Baron is giving Hotaru a tour of the Manor while waiting for Master Dan, Master Shun, and Mistress Serena to return, " Hotaru, are things really that hard for you? "

" My ultimate attack can blow a planet up, which also takes my life. " Hotaru says.

" People fear you for the power you possess instead of getting to know you, that's just stupid. " Baron says.

" It's nice to hear someone other than my siblings say that. " Hotaru admits to the Haos brawler.

As they continue the tour and just talking about inconsequential things Lita is looking over Klaus' plants, " She'll be safe here. You know Dan will protect her with everything he has and is, that is the nature of soul bonded mates. " Klaus says.

" Why didn't she tell us about Dan? " Lita asks.

" The other senshi, did you even know about Bakugan before today? " Klaus asks her.

" No, I didn't, this was her escape, her haven away from all of her senshi responsibilities. I can get that, and Dan her means of keeping sane. He grounds her and Shun grounds him. " Lita says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking telepathically with some one_

**_this is Li speaking telepathically with some one_ **

**this is flashbacks/dreams**

Vestal One Week Later:

Serena smirks as she ducks under Shun's roundhouse kick before dropping down into a sweep kick immediately. Shun pushes off of her shoulder and launches into the air to avoid her sweep kick. Serena leaps up after him and nails him with a spinning drop kick. Shun curses and barely manages to land properly then dives to his left. Dan would be watching but Julie had found out about his and Serena's relationship status and was currently getting grilled.

" Dan Kuso, how dare you not tell me about you and Serena! " Julie snaps.

" I couldn't, every instinct I had said to keep quiet about the status of mine and Serena's relationship. " Dan retorts.

" You could have at least said you had a girlfriend. "

" Oh, and give my rabid fan girls that information? " Dan asks her incredulously.

" They aren't that bad. " Julie says.

" You didn't have one try to sneak naked into your bed. " Dan says deadpan.

Julie blinks, " Okay, so your fan girls are a little on the obsessive side. "

" Obsessive! Why do you think I moved into the Battle Tower, more security, and less of a chance of my mother agreeing to a date for me with one of them. Why do you think only you, Runo, and Serena are allowed to cling to my arms? You three won't start to molest me in public. Well, Serena might, watching me brawl has a tendency to turn her on, but she'd drag me elsewhere to molest me most of the time. "

" I never saw her anywhere near you. " Julie says.

" She has this device called the Luna Pen which enables her to change her appearance, I always know who she is and what she looks like though. The perks of being soul bonded. " Dan remarks softly.

" You literally dated her under everyone's noses. Dammit, Dan, you robbed me of valuable girl bonding time. " Julie says.

" It's not like you can't catch up on that. Re, will most likely be able to get her voice back. You heard what Saeko said. " Dan says.

" Yeah, but she should have been able to complain about you being an idiot to girlfriends. That's important female bonding, Dan! " Julie snaps.

" Hey, I couldn't tell my best friend until a week ago, I deprived myself of valuable male bonding as well. I had to do what was necessary to keep her safe. She's Sailor Moon, Julie, and dammit, she's the reason I kept winning those impossible brawls and how I eventually got Drago's new power under control too, because I knew she could handle that kind of power. " Dan says.

Julie's eyes widen at Dan's admission, Serena was his reason for brawling. Dan had always been more passionate than the other male Brawlers, except maybe for Baron. Ace Grit had joined them three days ago and was working hard with Hotaru on the finer points of being a Darkus Brawler while Baron brawled her to help her get used to brawling. " Julie, I nearly walked in on a blood bath when I got to her, I damn near died, would have if Gaea and Demeter hadn't chosen me to be Earth's new champion and now I need to learn how to fight with a sword in order to beat down Cape Boy and become the new Prince of Earth. "

Julie sighs, what Dan didn't tell Shun he generally told her. Dan came to her for the really emotionally trying stuff. " Does that mean that when Serena's treatments are over you'll be going to Neathia? " Julie asks.

" Yeah, it does, Re will be coming with me as she wants to try and set up relations with Neathia, though she really just wants to meet Fabia. " Dan answers.

" She probably just wants to see all the places you have over the last three years. " Julie says.

" I know she does, Julie, but right now I just want some time for the two of us. "

" You want some quiet time where you two can just exist. She probably can't wait to brawl again. "

" Ace, Marucho, and Klaus are working on a gauntlet that will read off the abilities up to quadruple and read off her gate card as well just until she can speak again, or if the worst happens and she never regains her voice. " Dan says.

" Hey, she can speak to you telepathically at least. " Julie states.

" Been able to do that for six years now, Julie. " Dan tells her and then he blinks, " Dammit, Li's in control and sparring Shun now. "

_**Li, don't hurt him.**_

_** If the boy can't handle sparring me then he shouldn't.**_

_** Why did you jack Re's spar, Li?**_

_** I was bored, Danny.**_

_** Bullshit, give me the real reason, Li. **_

He hears a sigh at this and there was a few moments of silence, _**There's a spy and I need to herd the spar that way so we can catch the little bastard and squeeze him dry of information. Then I'll be sending him back to his boss dead and in pieces.**_

_** Now that makes sense, happy hunting, Li. **_Dan says, " Li sensed a spy and will be rounding said spy up by directing where hers and Shun's spar goes. "

" Looks like it's time to get ready to rock and roll. " Julie says.

" Maybe, but until we know all the pertinent information we can't act hastily. We have to stay here for the next several weeks for Serena to receive all of the proper treatments and then receive the speech therapy she needs. " Dan points out.

" You won't let anyone or anything interfere with that, will you, Dan? " Julie asks.

" Hell, no I won't. " Dan states firmly.

Lita could be found running through katas as she knew she had to be in tip top shape for the storm that was to come and while running through her katas she is going over all the advice Shun has given her on Ventus brawling. She had, had some practice brawls against Julie and Marucho to get her used to brawling and having Shun watch over her. Give her a magical fire fight and she was your girl. Brawling took a lot more finesse than brute strength. She'd seen a brawl between Dan and Ace, those two went at it hard core for hours. Marucho told her that their first brawl had lasted for at least three hours.

Elsewhere:

The mistress sighs, finding Daniel Kuso and the Moon Princess was proving to be quite hard. They had to be found and eliminated before her plans could go forward, as she knew they would fail if the pair survived. Why was good help so hard to find and not even she knew where all her minions were deployed, no one knew where her spies were deployed so the information couldn't be gained in any way.

It also meant that she never knew where her spies were sent from if they were sent back dead, which had happened a few times. All forensic evidence was always removed as well, but the message was clear, don't try it again. " Oh, Daniel, should I have fun with you before I kill you. You are a fine example of a male, maybe I could make you a toy, but no, you are far too stubborn to be my bedroom toy, huh? Oh well, I'll decide on that later. "

Juuban:

Mizuno Ami curses quietly under her breath as she continues to try and find her pathetic hime, to no avail. How the hell was she hiding from the Data Computer, that simply wasn't possible! The bluenette genius nearly snarls in frustration, why couldn't she find the damnable hime!

Hino Rei stares into the Great Fire, only able to see herself getting her ass handed to her by the hime, Jupiter dealing with Venus, a male in shadows handling Uranus with ease, Saturn dealing with Neptune and Pluto one her own while another shorter shadowy male deals with Mercury. Who the hell were these people and why was the fire showing the senshi losing anyhow, they were the strongest warriors alive.

Kaioh Michiru smiles serenely as she plays her violin, even though her thoughts were far from serene. She was thinking about how they had been robbed of their chance to finally be rid of the petty hime. Having to act as though she loved Saturn had turned her stomach but they had still needed the hime and had tried to make her see reason after she had dumped Mamoru, yet she hadn't. She'd stuck by her reasons and when they'd gotten rowdy Hotaru had drawn her glaive and glared them all down.

Vestal:

Li and Shun have dragged back their captive by this time and Li smirks wickedly, then she sighs, _**Dan, could you call one of my lesser deities for me, I want Anko. **_

_** She hears a mental sigh in reply and suddenly Anko is there, **_" You had me called, Shinimegami-sama? "

_**I did, Anko, find out everything this idiot knows about his boss, the sooner the better, then make him disappear.**_

" Got it, this will be a lot of fun. Haven't been able to use my interrogation techniques in a while. " Anko says and then she takes him and disappears.

Shun blinks, " One of your lesser deities, Li? "

Li flashes through the signs, - Yep, she happens to have been a kunoichi in life and was the second in command of a torture and interrogation unit, Mitaraishi Anko.-

" Well, she'll get us our answers then. " Shun says, like Dan he was able to now tell when the pair switched off. Came from sparring with her for so long along with them training together under his grandfather.

" Where's our little spy friend? " Dan asks as he and Julie walk up.

" Anko is interrogating him. " Shun says.

" Ouch, I don't know if I should pity him or not, Anko is terrifying. " Dan says.

" Who is Anko? " Julie asks.

" She's a minor death deity whom goes after rapists, she and another share the duty for pedophiles while a third goes after abusers. They all work under Li here, the Shinimegami of legend on Earth. " Dan explains to Julie.

" I get it, she uses them to delegate her responsibilities, right? " Julie says.

Li nods at this and Julie smiles, " I know how Dan tells the difference and Shun probably can tell by body language or fighting style but for me, your eyes are slightly more violet as Li than as Serena. " Julie says.

Dan and Shun both take a closer look at her eyes and then stare at Julie in stunned silence, " How the hell did you notice that? I'm the one dating her and I never noticed the difference in eye color. "

" Your vision in generally clouded by love and lust, Dan, and Shun had no reason to look that closely until I pointed it out as he views her as a sister. " Julie points out.

" At least she's not one of my psycho fan girls. " Dan mutters, shuddering.

Shun winces, he had some of those too, but those twins were the worst. He and Dan had actually been kidnapped by them. If not for Alice Gehabich nearly going Masquerade on them that would have turned out differently. Alpha Hydranoid had found them before anything truly disturbing could happen. Fan girls were an evil that no one could escape. Li looks at Dan, _**How many of them do I need to go kill, Danny?**_

" None, Li, otherwise there will be a blood bath, you can glare them away and if they don't get the hint, brawl them, but no killing. " Dan says firmly.

_**Kill joy.**_

Dan rolls his eyes at the darker personality of his girlfriend, _**Save it for our new enemy, Li.**_

_**Oh, fine, I guess I can save up all my blood lust for them instead.**_

" Dan, only you would be able to talk to a death goddess like that without one trace of fear. " Shun says, shaking his head.

" Li can't beat me in a brawl and she has tried, numerous times to do so. She's come close, had me on the ropes, but never actually won. " Dan says.

Li flips him off and Dan smiles, _**Li, you know Re won't let you hurt me, plus, you actually respect me.**_

_** Shut up, Danny.**_ Li snaps back, her eyes having a violet glow to them.

Dan shakes his head at this, " Li, I have access to the power of the Sacred Orb, bring it. "

Li curses internally, she'd never beaten him in a regular fight either. The boy, Daniel Kuso, was unique among humans. She could see why Gaea and Demeter would have chosen him as Earth's new champion. Still, why must he have no fear of her. Then again she'd seen his dark side come out brawling her and his dark side had such an allure that she could barely focus on her brawling. Dan had no trouble admitting he was attracted to both of Serena's personalities.

" Hey, Dan, what was your first date like? " Julie asks.

Serena was back in control and the pair look at each other, " Well, first one was five years ago. " Dan says.

**Flashback:**

** Dan Kuso smiles as he heads for the park in Wardington, looking forward to getting to spend some time alone with Serena. He'd finally managed to find a time when Shun, Runo, Marucho, and Julie were all busy while he and Serena weren't. He hated the fact that he couldn't help Serena out with her family situation, but he could give her a friend there for her through thick and thin. He would never abandon her.**

** " Hey, Danny. "**

** Dan rolls his eyes, Serena was the only one allowed to call him Danny, well, her and her other side, he hadn't figured out a good name for her yet. His brown eyes give her a quick onceover and he smiles, " I didn't think I rated you cleaning up like this. " Serena had on black flared skinny jeans, a goldenrod yellow low cut tank top, which accentuated her growing chest perfectly, and the pendant he'd given her with the Pyrus symbol on it. She also had on red fingerless gloves and black high tops to complete her look.**

** Serena smiles, " I believe somebody likes what he sees, right, Danny? "**

** " Why do you never show this side of you around the others? " Dan asks her.**

** " You don't judge me, they do. You're the first to accept me for who and what I am, you accept the whole of me. No one else has ever done that, Dan. "**

** " The others will accept you, we all accepted Alice after finding out she was Masquerade. Now, come on, let's go have some fun. " Dan says.**

End Flashback:

" After that we just went around to the different fun spots, the amusement park, the mall, some arcades. The romantic dates didn't happen until after dealing with Zenoheld. " Dan says.

" Serena, why would you even think we wouldn't accept you? " Shun asks her.

" Mostly because of the fact that she has never been given acceptance except by myself, Dan, and Lita. " Hotaru interjects as she, Baron, and Ace come up to them.

" It's true, not even her parents could ever accept her for who she is. I accept both sides of her, hell, I'm attracted to both sides of her. " Dan says.

" Li's the Darkus Brawler, right? " Ace asks.

Serena nods at this, " Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend brawling her without me present, Ace. Li can lose control of her blood lust. " Dan says.

" I figured that out already, Dan. Still, why was she never really mentioned to the rest of us before now? " Ace asks.

Dan sighs, subconsciously pulling Serena to him, " I knew from the start she was Sailor Moon and for that first year I was her sounding board, I kept her sane. All those times I made myself scarce were the times I sensed she needed to talk to me before she let Li loose on some hapless fool. I didn't want my enemies using her against me and she didn't want hers using me against her. "

" I hate to say it, but that does make sense, now they have the same enemies and we can't afford to leave Vestal until Serena's treatments and therapy are done. That means we have to make sure Klaus' place is easily defendable. " Shun says

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Sailor Moon. I also do not own Anko Mitairashi.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: _this is Serena communicating telepathically with someone_

_**This is Li communicating with someone telepathically**_

**This is a flashback/dream sequence**

- this is indicating sign language of some kind-

Serena leans back in the elevator, weary from her latest treatment of her throat. Hopefully someone was waiting for her in the lobby, because she really didn't think she'd be able to get back to Klaus' on her own. In the lobby Dan sighs, he hated how the treatments took so much out of her, but if they gave her, her voice back it was well worth it. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her to get herself home on her treatment days.

Mizuno-sensei was cautiously optimistic that the treatments would work, but there was a possibility the throat would heal but she would still be unable to talk. Dan and Serena both knew this but would have hope that she would reclaim her voice. " Ah, Mr. Kuso, she's on her way down now. " one of the nurses says, coming over to him.

" Thanks, Kisa. I'll just go wait by the elevators for her then. " Dan says softly.

Kisa, the admitting nurse, actually was somewhat jealous of the young lady Dan was waiting for. How many guys actually came along like this if there wasn't a pregnancy in the works? She watches as he steadies her stumbling gait from the elevator and smiles, that was one lucky girl.

_Thanks, Dan._

" You all right, Re? " Dan murmurs.

_Just tired, Danny._

Dan nods at this and they start the trek back to Klaus' place. Klaus would have sent a car but they were trying to keep a low profile. " Are the treatments worth this, Re? "

She looks at him in shock, _Dan, most of my powers are vocally activated, you know that._

He sighs, yeah, he knew that, but that didn't mean he had to like the fact that his girlfriend was this exhausted from the treatments. _I just don't like seeing you like this, Re._

_ You're the one who nursed me back to health four years ago, Dan, and I looked a lot worse then, felt a lot worse too. _

Dan winces at the reminder of the sickest he had ever seen her.

Flashback:

** Sapphire blue eyes try to make shapes out of the blurs in front of her to no avail. It didn't help that she could barely walk in a straight line or stand up. She curses when she hears thunder in the distance. She needed to find shelter and soon. It would help if she could recognize her surroundings.**

** " Aw, snap, I didn't mean to stay out this late. "**

** Serena's head whips around, " Danny? "**

** " Re, that you? "**

** " Who else would it be, I believe I'm the only one who calls you Danny, Dan. "**

** Dan's brown eyes squint to see through the ever deepening shade and he curses before going over to her, " Re, you look like crap. "**

** " Just what a girl wants to hear, Danny. " Serena murmurs before she finally gives into the blackness encroaching upon her vision.**

** Dan nearly drops her, startled by the sudden dead weight he was supporting. With a sigh he swings her up into his arms and makes his way home. Of all the times for his parents to be off on a second honeymoon. Dan groans, he was getting way too used to taking care of his girlfriend in varying states of undress. He just wished that for once what he got to see would be due to hormones and lust than health needs.**

** Although this would be the first time that he would have literally have to bathe her, meaning he would get to see all of her. Getting her clean and then warm would have to be the priorities. Thankfully she had several changes of clothes at his place. The fact that he could throw aside modesty just for the sake of getting his girlfriend healthy again said how often he'd had to do this since he'd known her.**

** Dan barely got them in his house before the storm started and an hour later he has her settled securely in his bed, a basin full of ice water and a wash cloth within easy reach. Using an ear thermometer he'd gotten her temperature and he frowns, she was three and a half degrees above her normal temperature which was lower than anyone else's which gave him some wiggle room, but he had to get her fever down.**

** As he wipes her forehead down the fourteen year old sighs, this was going to be a long night. He heads down to the kitchen briefly to eat and get a few water bottles to put in his room. Once he's seen to his roaring stomach the fourteen year old is back in his room wiping down his girlfriend's forehead and neck. He had also grabbed the cordless phone in case his mom called.**

** He's startled awake two hours later by soft whimpers coming from the feverish girl laying in his bed. Her fevered nightmares giving her trouble and not allowing her any kind of peace. " Re, shh, you're safe, I promise. " Dan murmurs.**

** Glassy sapphire eyes slit open, " Danny? "**

** " It's me, Re, you're safe, off the streets, relax. " Dan says, mopping her down again.**

** " How long was I out, Danny? "**

** Dan sighs, " At least three hours, you're sick, sleep, you need it, Re. "**

** Her eyes slip shut again and her labored breathing evens out somewhat. Dan checks her temperature again and then goes to get the cot so he could get it set up. Once that was done he mops her down again and lays down, setting his BakuPod to wake him in half an hour if he wasn't already awake.**

End Flashback:

It had taken three days for Serena's fever to break, and Dan was just lucky none of his friends had called him during those three days, or just come over like Shun was wont to do. Once they reached Klaus' place Dan heads for the living room and settles on the couch with Serena. She needed sleep and there was no way in hell she was going to let him go. Dan honestly didn't remember dozing off but the next thing he knew Baron was shaking him awake, " Master Dan. "

" Yeah, Baron? " Dan asks, yawning.

" Meeting. "

Dan groans, " She's not going to let me move, she needs the sleep, Baron. Drago, Lunara, can you two attend. Re, has other Bakugan you two. "

" Understood, Dan. " Drago says and the guardian Bakugan follow Baron.

Shun frowns when he sees Drago and Lunara but not Dan and Serena with them, " Master Dan said Serena needed more sleep, Master Shun. " Baron answers the unasked question.

" Right, she had another treatment today. " Shun says.

" Yeah, I found them curled up on one of the couches. I don't think Master Dan even intended to fall asleep but I had to wake him up. "

" He was up pacing half the night, I'm not surprised that he fell asleep. " Shun says.

" Will they be all right alone? " Lita asks.

" No one even knows we're here yet, relax. " Julie says.

" The hospital does. " Hotaru states.

" Serena has made it so none of the senshi's methods of tracking are available. " Lunara states.

" Plus, Dan is no slouch when it comes to combat, you two. He will protect her with everything he has. " Drago says.

" We're not denying that, Drago, but I don't think he has ever faced a senshi before. " Lita says.

" Wrong, he has, I was with Serena while the others returned to Vestroia. He faced down Mars before you joined the team. Dan was the one whom saved her the most during that first year. Wasn't hard for him to make others think he was Cape Boy either. Why do you think she had no problem snuggling up to him at times and other times she acted like she was revolted, she knew the difference between Endymion and Dan. " Lunara states.

Lita blinks, " Wait, he helped her? "

" Yeah, and he also shouted Mars down for coming down on her for something beyond her control. Before one battle she had just come from a fight with a would be rapist. Dan actually had to help her fight the bastard off. " Lunara states.

Juuban:

Setsuna snarls as she has yet to be able to pick up any sign of the hime or that damn interloper, she couldn't even find a name for him and yet the hime had seen fit to save him from Uranus. That meant he was important to the spoiled brat, but how was another question. When had they met and why would he feel the need to save the brat?

Bakugan City:

Runo Misaki and Mira Clay look at each other as they head for the main area of the Battle Brawler HQ, " I wonder where Shun, Julie, and Marucho went off to and why? "

" My guess would be Dan. " Mira says.

" True, so what's going on now? " Runo muses.

" We know his mother won't know what's going on. He didn't even tell her he was leaving. " Mira remarks.

" True, but if Dan is calling in help then it's bad. Shun's the strongest Ventus Brawler, Marucho for Aquos, Julie for Subterra, sorry, Mira, though I wonder why I wasn't called for Haos or Alice for Darkus. "

" He could have called Baron, Ace, Fabia, or Ren for those attributes. " Mira points out.

" True, he could have, but would that mean he's on Vestal? " Runo asks.

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Once the meeting has disbanded Hotaru finds herself being given a tour of Vestal by Baron, " What's your honest opinion of Dan, Baron? " Hotaru asks.

" Master Dan is a kind, caring and selfless individual whom is willing to sacrifice his life for his friends. He risked everything to save Drago from the Vexos' control. He also never gives up, it's why I admire him so much. " Baron says.

" I want to trust him, but Serena is the only one whom has ever fought for me, for my right to live. " Hotaru says.

" Master Dan would as well, in fact, I didn't understand the conversation at the time but they were talking about the Outers distrust of you and saying you should just be killed to save the Earth from the Deadly Silence. Dan was pissed they could even think or say such a thing. If not for you Serena wouldn't have beaten Master Pharaoh Ninety. " Baron says.

" It's nice to finally be accepted. " Hotaru says.

" I do believe Mistress Serena had that problem until she met Master Dan, Hotaru. " Baron says.

" I know he said she basically lived on the streets, which I believe as we could never find her by looking, her stealth is better than even Pluto's. " Hotaru says.

" Did any of you actually take the time to truly get to know each other? " Baron asks her.

" Lita and I did, as we could both see how certain comments affected her. I just don't get how they convinced her to go to her parents' place. She never stayed there if she could help it, even I knew that. " Hotaru says.

In the living room Shun had covered the couple with a sheet, as he knew they both needed the sleep. He now understood why Dan would get so tense at times. He had been feeling what was going on with his girlfriend, he also understood why Dan had kept silent. Sometime during their sleep Dan's left hand and Serena's right hand had twined together, Serena's head pillowed on Dan's chest while Dan's head was leaning against hers. He hadn't seen Dan that peaceful in years.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Sailor Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _this is Serena communicating with someone telepathically _

_**this is Li communicating with someone telepathically **_

**this is a dream/flashback**

- this is sign language of some form -

Vestal, Klaus' Home, Late Evening:

Serena slits her eyes open, already knowing she was curled up in Dan's arms, and listening to the calming beat of his heart. She was quite reluctant to move from her position, _You comfortable?_

_ You know I am, and you're also enjoying having me this close._

_ Yeah, but all good things have to come to an end. We need to eat, Re._

_ Danny, I don't wanna move._

Dan sighs and swings her around and carries her to the kitchen, _You said you didn't want to move you didn't say I couldn't._

" Sleep well, Dan? " Shun asks him.

" I did, she didn't want to move, so I moved for the both of us. I miss anything vital? " Dan asks.

" No, you didn't. What are you two hungry for? " Shun asks.

" Re's on a restricted diet, remember. " Dan says.

" Right, what flavor Jell-O, Serena? " Shun asks her.

- Watermelon.-

" Got it, Dan, what do you want? "

" Soba noodles out of the question? " Dan wonders.

" It's Klaus' place. " Shun says and heads off to put the order in. Lita had made up several flavors, knowing Serena's favorites, " Serena wants Watermelon Jell-O and Dan wants soba noodles. "

" Got it, guess they both needed the sleep. " Lita says.

" You don't have a problem with them… " Shun leaves it hanging.

" Nah, why would I? I've never seen her look that peaceful, and I won't have a problem with them sharing a room either. " Lita says.

" Good, because Dan needs to sleep and he hasn't been sleeping well recently. " Shun admits.

Shun heads out with Serena's Jell-O and Dan takes it from him, Serena had refused to relinquish her hold on him yet, " Do I have to feed you yet too, Re? " Dan asks her.

_You know you want to, Danny._

" I think I should get a server's fee. " Dan teases her.

Serena pouts at this and Dan smiles, Shun was getting to see the Dan that Serena got to see all the time. Lita delivered Dan's noodles to see the couple teasing each other, though Serena had eaten all of her Jell-O. Dan scented his noodles just then, " Do I get the same courtesy, Re? "

Serena thinks this over, _While I'd love to, I'd better clean up while I still have some energy. Saeko warned me my energy levels were going to take a hit but I didn't think it would be this drastic._

Dan almost gulped when she walked off, he knew what she looked like under her clothes and now she'd deliberately placed that image in his head, of her in the shower… Dan viciously burned that idea before it went too far. He did not need any more fuel for his imagination. In her room's private bath Serena would have moaned aloud at the feel of the hot water hitting her skin if she could. She rolls her shoulders and frowns at the tension she could still feel. Looked like she'd have to get Dan to give her a massage, something they would both enjoy.

" Hime, can we talk? "

Serena sighs and finishes her shower, _Baron keeps surprising you, doesn't he, Hota-chan?_

_ Yeah, he does, I want to trust him but… _

_ Hota-chan, Dan trusts him and that's good enough for me, his Nemus can attribute change into Darkus. You do not need to fear him, he is not one for pretenses, no Haos brawler is, they're all blunt and to the point._

From the silence Serena knew Hotaru was thinking over her words and she gets dried off and into some comfort clothes, a red tank top and orange shorts, an outfit she'd stolen from Dan a few years ago. She heads out with her brush and Hotaru has a second one in hand. While they work on her hair in silence Dan walks in, " I should charge you for grand theft outfit, Re. "

" I thought this outfit wasn't quite Serena's style. " Hotaru admits as Dan grabs another brush.

" Yeah, she stole it from me a few years ago and I have to admit she looks better in it than I do. " Dan says, " I'd like to thank you for being so loyal to her, Hotaru. "

Hotaru looks at him, " Thank me, but I'm… "

" A fierce and proud warrior and a true friend. Not to mention you're probably the only decent family she has in this dimension. " Dan says firmly, running his hand through her hair after the brush, he rarely got to play with her hair and he loved the feel of it.

" You're the third person to not care that I can blow a planet up. "

" Re and I can as well, more to the point Drago has that kind of power, I'm close to that with the power of the Sacred Orb coursing through my veins. Mag Mel's interference enhanced my natural telepathic abilities and my visions have only gotten stronger as well. " Dan says, " No one other than Serena knew about my powers, not even my parents. "

Hotaru's eyes widen, Dan had just trusted her with something major, " Your friends know now, right? "

" Yeah, they do, well, more the original brawlers than the others, but Baron and Mira know as well, they spent some time on Earth before we beat the Vexos the first time. That put them in close proximity to me as they were living in my house. " Dan says.

" I see, why did you hide your abilities? "

" I saw what would happen if I told everyone around me through one of my visions, so I wait until they've earned my full trust before I tell them. Oddly enough after I told Serena Alice was the next one I told. " Dan says.

Hotaru sighs, " Yeah, my ability to heal made me viewed as a freak. "

" That's an awesome ability, take it from someone who generally had to be field medic for Re here, it would have been useful, as I even had to give her stitches. " Dan says softly.

Once Serena's hair was brushed Dan expertly puts it up in a braid and frowns when he notices the tense set of her shoulders before he sets to work massaging them. Mere minutes into his ministrations she was almost a puddle in his hands. Hotaru had left when the massage had started, not sure if the massage would stay platonic or not. Dan's hands put a gentle even pressure on her muscles even as they started to travel further down her back, " Re, no one should be that tense. Why didn't you say something? "

_Didn't notice until I took my shower today. I was actually going to ask you for a massage anyhow. _

Dan leans in and murmurs right in her ear, " As much as I would love to let this turn amorous neither of us is ready for that yet, besides, if I heat you up too much I'll heat myself up, I'd rather not have to deal with that at the moment. "

Serena had never thought he could get that tone in his voice, if she hadn't already been sitting there was no way she'd've kept standing. _When the hell did you develop a seduction voice?_

Dan smirks, " I practiced it on my fan girls so I could have it perfected for you. "

Serena rolls her eyes at this even as Dan's hands go lower, _You ever give up brawling you could have a real future as a masseuse, Danny._

" Only you get my services in this capacity and hopefully soon several others as well. " Dan says that even as he nips her left ear lightly.

The golden haired teen would have sighed in bliss if she could, Dan had always been good at getting her to relax. _I ever tell you that you're entirely too good at this?_

Dan chuckles softly, " Someone has to get you to relax, Re. You're not on the streets anymore. "

Elsewhere in Klaus' home Baron sighs as he thinks about Hotaru. He'd talk to Master Dan but he was busy with Mistress Serena. Baron couldn't blame him for that either considering what she'd been through. Baron had always known that Mistress Serena meant more to Master Dan than the Pyrus Brawler had ever shown. Baron was not even going to consider talking to his father about girl problems, just no. Baron loved his family, don't get him wrong, but he did not want to throw Hotaru into the lion's den. Besides, there was no way she was going to meet his family before they had even started dating.

He couldn't even presume that she was interested in a relationship, plus he didn't want to arouse Mistress Serena's protective instincts. Half an hour into his contemplation Dan walks in, " Baron, Hotaru's worth pursuing, she just hasn't had that good of luck with humans of any kind, because of her ability to heal she was looked on as a freak. "

" I didn't think anything could pry you away from Mistress Serena. " Baron confesses.

" Dude, you're as close as I'm getting to a little brother so it's my job to tell you to grow a pair and ask her out on a simple date, like a picnic here on the grounds. " Dan says.

" Do you even have any room to talk? " Baron asks him.

Dan sighs, " Actually, yes, I knew she would never ask me. All the shit she'd been through made it hard for her to believe that anyone could even be interested in her in that manner. She still didn't really believe it until the one night when I literally almost devoured her whole. It was just after her fight with Master Pharaoh Ninety, she was barely able to get to my place, she always comes to my place after the major fights. None of the other girls even suspect that she remembered after kicking Beryl's ass. I took one look at her and I knew that she had barely made it through that, we had just stopped Zenoheld too, and something in me just snapped. "

" You most likely realized how dangerous her life and yours had become. " Baron muses.

" Yeah, after that we were able to meet up in Interspace and she created a different version of a senshi communicator that she gave to her best friend Osaka Molly, the man she views as an older brother, Furuhata Andrew, and me. She gave them out after she became Sailor Moon and it allowed me to keep in contact with her while I was helping to deal with the Vexos. " Dan admits.

" Master Dan, you do realize that being a Castle Knight for Neathia means that you will have to get married there as well, right? "

Dan groans, " Okay, how the hell did you pick up on the fact that we're engaged when no one else has? "

Baron smirks, " You trained me, Master Dan, plus, her Pyrus pendant now has a ring on it. "

" I asked her right after dealing with Mag Mel a.k.a. Emperor Barodius again. She was actually in Bakugan City until I told her to get out. Something that day must have convinced her to leave. Hell, most nights she was actually in my room at HQ. " Dan says softly.

" How did she get in? " Baron asks.

" Due to being a reincarnated child of Hades she can travel through shadows or umbraportation, that was how she generally got in. " Dan tells him, " We just got to the point that we needed to have one another in reach in order to be able to get any decent sleep. "

Bakugan City:

Kuso Miyoko sighs, once again her son had up and left without even a goodbye. Only she had known about Serena having been in the city, and she knew Dan had most likely gone to her. She was honestly surprised that the pair hadn't made her a grandmother yet, she knew Dan loved her, had since he was twelve, he just hadn't realized it yet. Serena still remained tense around her, she only truly relaxed when Dan was nearby.

She had come home to some intense make out sessions but she trusted her son to be responsible enough that she hadn't busted him for it. The fact that only Serena's shirt had been missing was an indication to how strong Dan's will was, most teenagers being alone in the house would have tried to take full advantage but not her son. He had just let the lust run its course, thankfully she hadn't been the one to give Dan the talk, Shinjiro had done that.

She had however given Serena the talk as the girl had been at her place more than anywhere else except for her best friend's place. Serena may not trust her fully, but she did come to her for advice or when she needed certain items. Dan had gotten a crash course in female biology a lot sooner than most boys did. Dan was also the only male she knew of that had never faced his girlfriend's hormonal wrath either.

Vestal:

Had Dan known what his mother was thinking about he would have been mortified. However, he was blissfully unaware of her thought processes and was now curled up with Serena once Lita and Shun had practically ordered him into her room so he could get some decent sleep. After showering and getting on his night clothes he had headed back to Serena's room. She had snuggled into him immediately upon him laying down. She had always known when he joined her over the past year. Soon enough Dan had drifted off into dream land as well.

Dream:

** " Okay, where am I? "**

** " Hello, Daniel, this is the rose garden of Elysian, I am Helios, the guardian of dreams. Gaea and Demeter have informed me of their decision to choose you as the new Prince of Earth. "**

** " Re, told me about you. " Dan says.**

** " Ah, the princess. Endymion should have known better than to try and mess with her. I'm appalled that her subconscious call to her other half was intercepted, those dreams Mamoru had should have been received by you, Dan. " Helios says.**

** Dan blinks, " Wait, someone jacked her call to me? Aw, snap, this just got more difficult, didn't it? "**

** " Yes, it did, Daniel, Serenity the IV is not going to allow you to marry her daughter without putting up one hell of a fight. " Helios states.**

** " If Emperor Barodius couldn't break me what the hell makes her think she can break me? " Dan asks the dream guardian.**

** " Because you're a fresh soul, Daniel. "**

** " A fresh soul with a lot of power. I have the power of the Sacred Orb, I'm a telepath and a clairvoyant. Plus, I'm soul bonded to Re, I've started being able to use some of her powers. " Dan admits.**

** " As it should be, being her true soul mate. " Helios says, " Be careful, Daniel Kuso, Endymion will not give her up without a fight. "**

** " Neither will I. Re, is mine, so is Li. " Dan says, steely determination lining his voice.**

End Dream:

Elsewhere:

The Mistress sighs as she listens to the reports of her minions, why couldn't they find him? Of course, with him being as close as he was to the Moon Princess it would be harder to track him down. She had yet to decide if she was going to use him as a bedroom toy or not. He was hot enough for him to be one of her toys but she would never break him. Such a shame too, as he'd probably be a fantastic toy too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking telepathically with someone_

_**This is Li speaking telepathically with someone**_

**This is dream/flashback sequence**

- this is communicating in sign language of some sort-

Vestal, a week later:

Mizuno Saeko looks at the Moon Princess sitting in front of her, " You'll be happy to know that the treatments are working as predicted, Serena. You ready for the next one? "

Serena sighs and nods her head before laying down, the treatments may drain her but if she could get her throat healed and her voice back then it was well worth the trouble. Dan was once again waiting in the lobby for her. The eighteen year old male flicks through a Bakugan magazine and nearly groans at the four page spread on him until he comes across an interview that he hadn't given. With a sigh he steps outside to call Marucho and tell him what he'd found. Marucho promises to deal with the legalities of the false interview and Dan steps back inside. Flipping through the rest of the magazine he sighs when the article says he's available. Now he damn well knew he'd stated he was off the market.

Dan groans and resolves to buy a copy of the magazine or see if Klaus had one just so he could lambast the idiot who wrote that article. Julie would never have done something like that to him. Hopefully he got this settled before Li decided to take matters into her own hands, " Hey, Kisa, any idea on how much longer Re will be? " Dan asks.

" Another twenty minutes at the least, Mister Kuso. "

" Dan, please, I always want to look for my father when someone other than a teacher would call me Mr. Kuso. " Dan says.

" Dan then. Why are you making an effort to get to know the staff here? " Kisa asks.

" I'd like to know this as well. "

Dan looks over at the amethyst haired nurse that had spoken, " Ah, Sira, you weren't working last week, what happened? I get to know you all because you're the backbone of the medical profession. "

" My sister was getting married so I used one of my days off. " Sira answers his question.

" That's cool, family is important after all. What's your opinion of your in law? " Dan asks her.

" My brother-in-law is a total jerk but he makes my sister happy though if I catch him cheating on her I'll send him your way, Dan. "

Dan laughs at this, " I'll be happy to teach him the error of his ways, Sira. "

" I thought you would, Dan. " Sira says as she heads off on her rounds. Dan was getting to know the hospital staff quite well.

" Kisa, let me know when Re is done, I'm gonna go visit the children's ward. " Dan says.

" I'll send someone to go get you, Dan. " Kisa says, " Or I'll page you. "

Dan heads for the children's ward and the kids cheer upon seeing him. He was quite the famous brawler on Vestal after all, especially since he had been the main one to take down Zenoheld, Hydron may have finished the job but he had done the lion's share of the work. " Kids, I won't be here long, I'm just killing time until Serena is done with her latest treatment. "

They collectively sigh at that but make the most of the time they have him for. Drago and Lunara talked with the kids as well, soon Sira is approaching him and Dan smiles apologetically at the kids, " I'll try to come back soon, okay, Serena's done now and her treatments always leave her weak so I need to take her home now. "

" Bye, Dan, Drago, and Lunara. " is the collective conclusion to the play time Dan had with the kids.

" You're good with them, Dan. " Sira says.

" Hey, they need some joy in their lives and if I can give them some then I will. " Dan says and goes to stand by the elevators and steadies Serena on her exit from the elevators. " You good to go, Re? " Dan asks her.

_**She's out, Danny. I'm starting to feel it as well. Just get us home, okay. I need, we need sleep.**_ Li says to him.

Dan curses internally, _**Can you two handle all these treatments?**_

_** Yeah, we're good, Dan. Have to have a few protein shakes later on and Lita makes extremely good ones, nothing to worry about. **_

_** I just don't like how weak this is making your body, Li.**_

_** We can handle it, Danny. You'll know if we can't and Saeko is making damn sure to not tax us too much.**_

_** All right, Li, please, take it easy, just do katas for now, no sparring, okay, for me and my peace of mind.**_

_** Fine, for you, Danny, but you need to keep training hard core, understand me, that way if I'm not back up to speed you'll be able to defend me and my lighter half.**_

_** Deal, Li. **_Dan says and once they've reached Klaus' land he swings her up into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, Baron is thinking a lot on what Master Dan had told him and decides Master Dan was right, he did need to grow a set and ask Hotaru on a simple picnic. Lita could easily make the picnic for them, now he just had to get Hotaru alone long enough to ask her. Ace chuckles, " Finally made up your mind, huh, Baron? "

" Yeah, I did, Ace, though when will you ask Mira out and don't give me the excuse that she's on Earth, you could have easily gone to visit. " Baron points out.

Ace glares at him, " Dan's been a good influence on you, Baron, unlike your father. Don't get me wrong, your dad's a good guy but he has no spine. "

" I know, which why I'm kinda glad I met Master Dan when I did, Ace. As you know I'm the oldest in my family and it's hard not having someone I can turn to for advice. Dan gives me that, an older brother type figure. " Baron says.

" What about me? " Ace asks, offended.

" Ace, back in the resistance you weren't that approachable, Dan was. " Baron points out.

" I guess you do have a point with that. I did brawl him for over three hours because I didn't trust him. "

" You two never did settle that, although you still seem to be evenly matched in terms of stubbornness. " Baron states.

" I just can't believe he wouldn't give in. " Ace says.

They both hear a snort, " Dude, in all the time you've known me, have I ever given in, in a brawl? " Dan asks Ace.

" Didn't know you back when we first met. " Ace tells him.

" Okay, true, but seeing as how I had helped to save New Vestroia from Naga you should have known that I had the Bakugan's best interests at heart. " Dan points out to the Darkus Brawler.

" You could have been faking it or in it for the glory. " Ace fires back.

" Oh, please, you were just worried that he would steal Mira away from you and that's it. " Baron says deadpan.

Ace face faults at the way Baron said this, " Our little Haos Brawler has some teeth. "

Dan chuckles, " Good to see you're growing up, Baron, now I need to get Li, and yes, Li is in control, some place where she can sleep, then I'll be back to brawl you into submission, Ace. "

" You wish, Dan. " Ace says.

Dan smirks and teleports into the living room, gets his girlfriend settled and teleports back out, " Yeah, that's right, I can teleport now. "

While Dan and Ace brawl Shun and Julie are working with Lita on her brawling skills while Marucho works with Hotaru. They had to get their new brawlers up to speed and fast. Baron backs away from Dan and Ace's brawl and marks the time, they had brawled for over three hours the last time and Dan had kept brawling competitively ever since taking down Zenoheld, he and Drago would have only gotten more powerful since.

" Ability activate Dragon Exploder. "

" Ability activate Darkus Thunder. "

" Not enough, Ace. "

Baron groans, neither one of them was going to give in, again and that would make for a very long brawl. Baron backs further away and leans against a tree, he might as well get comfortable, this would be a long brawl. As the battle continues on Baron sighs, Dan had once again taken to throwing Drago in with a curve and neither he nor Ace were willing to let one shoot their Bakugan in before the other. Baron checks the time and sees that they have already been brawling for close to four hours.

Shun comes up just then, " How long have they been going at it anyhow, Baron? "

" Close to four hours, Master Shun. " Baron answers.

" They're both too stubborn for their own good, but they push each other as well, which is a good thing. " Shun says.

" Double Ability Activate, Dragon Blade and Dragon Tornado. "

" Gate Card open! " Ace calls out, " Brain Control. "

" Aw, snap, someone's been taking lessons from Alice. " Dan says.

" That's right, Dan. "

Dan smirks, " Have you forgotten about Mechtogan Destroyers, Ace, and Drago happens to have one. Bakugan Brawl, Dragonoid Destroyer, stand. "

Ace curses this, he'd forgotten Dan had kept brawling while he'd only brawled to keep Percival in shape. Ace snarls and activates a double ability managing to bring him and Dan to a draw again. " Snap, you are just too off the rim still, Ace. "

" So are you, Dan. " Ace admits.

" Four hours, you two were battling for four hours. Are you both insane? " Baron asks them.

" Nah, Li's given me orders that I need to train hard core and what's more hard core than battling Ace, whom I've never had a decisive victory against. " Dan says.

" I really hate to admit this but Dan raises a very good point. " Shun says.

Dan sighs, " I'd love to stay and hash this out but I should go check on Li, and yes, Li is still in control. "

With that being said Dan teleports away and kneels down to check on his girlfriend. Thankfully she had yet to develop a fever from these treatments, Mizuno-sensei had said it was possible she could. Dan brushes a strand of hair back behind her ear and gently kisses her on her forehead, " Dormez bien, princesse( Sleep well, princess). " Dan murmurs softly and heads to the kitchen to get a snack.

" When did you realize you truly loved her? "

Dan smirks, " It'll take more than that to startle me, Lita. As for when I realized I loved her, truly loved her would be after the resistance dealt with Zenoheld and just after she had gotten done dealing with Master Pharaoh Ninety. She came to me and that was when I realized the danger we both faced was all too real. "

Lita sighs, " Unlike Mamoru I trust you with her. I have never seen her so relaxed and happy around anyone else, ever. "

" Comes from her practically living on the streets. I'm the only one she ever lets her guard down around completely, the only one that ever sees her vulnerable. " Dan states matter of factly.

" There were times when she was fighting that I could swear there was fire in her eyes. " Lita says.

" There would have been, I'm a Pyrus Attributed Brawler. If I could help her out by lending her my fighting spirit then I would. "

" I guess that does make sense. Did she tell you everything? " Lita asks.

" Of course, she needed someone whom could help her out, give her a strong shoulder to lean on. I don't think any of you ever realized how damn hard it is to be a leader, how much pressure it puts on someone. Shun understands because he tried to be the leader of the Brawlers while we were dealing with Mechtavius and I hadn't gotten Drago's new power under control yet. He crashed and burned. Not everyone is cut out to be a leader. Is it really true that Mars seems to think that she would make a much better leader? "

" Yeah, it is. " Lita says.

Dan snorts at this ludicrous notion, " That girl wouldn't last more than ten minutes. I've been a volunteer at the shrine a few times and she's nothing more than a bully. You can't get anywhere as a leader if you just act like a dictator. Would you follow her if she were your leader? "

" Hell no, I'd be more likely to break the bitch's nose than to obey her in battle. Serena knows what she's doing as she makes sure that there are no civilians in the way before she launches an attack, unlike most of the others. Saturn and I always made sure the civilians were out of the way as well. I did hear that Luna managed to keep Mars from blowing up a jet when she, Mercury, and Moon faced Jadeite for the final time. " Lita says.

" Ouch, that would have been hard to explain. I've actually shouted her down, not to mention kicked her ass for coming down on my Re. I may not look like it, but I can fight with the best of them. Just ask Shun what happened the last time we sparred seriously. " Dan says.

Juuban:

Hino Rei once again sits before the Great Fire trying to divine the future or where the hime happened to be. Once again she sees the hime kicking her ass and this time she saw the interloper challenging Mamoru-sama for his throne, his birthright. She comes out of her trance in a state of shock, had the Earth turned away from Mamoru-sama, but why?

Hope Island:

" Gaea, where are you? "

" Demeter, you should have more sense than to just pop up. I really do not want to explain you to my Planeteers. Dan needs more time, he won't leave Serena while she is vulnerable. " Gaea says.

" I hate the fact that I can understand that. He'll probably head to Neathia to be trained in the noble art of sword fighting once Serena is able to travel again, right? " Demeter asks.

" Yes, as he is a Neathian Castle Knight, one on standby admittedly, but he is still a Castle Knight. Helios has contacted him and Dan is determined to defeat Endymion and put a stop to Serenity's machinations. " Gaea says.

" He may be a fresh soul, Gaea, but Dan Kuso is not one for backing down, ever. He saved Vestroia twice, Earth several times and stopped the war between Neathia and Gundalia, he is not an individual to be trifled with in any way. " Demeter states.

Elsewhere:

The Mistress looks highly disturbed when she sees the corpse of one of her minions along with a clinging violet aura, " Shit, the Shinimegami is pissed. Shimatta, this was the last thing we needed, Shinimegami-sama getting wind of our activities. "

The Mistress curses some more, Shinimegami was said to be a fierce and loyal protector of the Moon Princess, this could not be worse if the situation tried. Then she sees the note, stating that they knew who she was and to DODGE. She tosses the note away and throws a shield up only to curse as the divine kunai puncture it. Dammit, the reaper of rapists had been the one to deliver the message, damn former kunoichi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Gaea or the Planeteers, or Anko, nor do I own Demeter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically_

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is dream/flashback sequence**

- this is signing in one way or another to someone-

Vestal, Klaus' place, next day:

Dan's brown eyes slit open and he goes to get up and get ready for his morning run when he realizes his girlfriend had him effectively trapped in bed. A brief touch on their bond informed him that Serena was back in control of the body she shared with her other personality, _Re, you think you could let me go on my run?_

Sapphire eyes slit open, _ As long as you come back to bed afterwards._

Dan frowns briefly, " I'll have Lita bring you some Jell-O. Got a specific flavor you want, Re? "

_Strawberry._

" Got it, princesse. Restez fort, ma dragonne( Stay strong, my dragoness). "

Serena smiles at this, very few knew that Dan could speak French fluently. The golden haired teen reaches into her senshi strength to pull her boyfriend into a brief and intense kiss. Dan smirks, " When you're back to full strength, Re, I fully intend to allow moments like this to continue to the natural conclusion. "

_What makes you think I'll allow it?_

_ You are a cruel woman, Re, you know you want it as much as I do._

_ Yeah, but I only put the Lunarian Whammy on hold until I we were both eighteen._

_ Aw, snap, I forgot you only needed emotional requirements to get pregnant. Re…_

_ Thankfully Destiny has been kind to us so far, but Saeko did tell me that the treatments won't hurt a pregnancy though my diet would have to be adjusted to support a pregnancy._

Dan sighs in relief at this, he'd hate for any child of theirs to be endangered by the treatments Serena needed to heal her throat and regain her voice. " We need to talk about this later, ma dragonne. "

Serena nods at this and Dan gets ready for his run, half of him wanted to leave Drago with Serena but he knew he needed to keep Drago with him. He heads for the kitchen, " Lita, you wanna take some strawberry Jell-O to Re. "

" I'll take her a protein shake too, Dan, we have to keep her strength up. " Lita says.

" I know, Lita, I'm off for my run, I'd like a continental breakfast half an hour after I finish, so I can clean up. "

" Got it, Dan. Is she all right? "

" Yeah, it's just she's going to get weaker before she gets stronger. " Dan says, " I hate seeing her like this, but if it helps her in the long run then it's well worth it. "

" I just wish one of us understood all the mechanics behind her treatment but that was Mercury's forte. " Lita says and then Dan was gone for his morning run.

This morning Baron could be found brawling with Hotaru, internally grateful that he had finally managed to get her alone. Of course, Hotaru lost rather quickly but she was getting better at the game, which was good. " Hotaru, would you like to join me for a picnic later on? " Baron asks her.

" I think I can fit you in with all the training as a brawler I've been having to do. " Hotaru says.

" Lunch or dinner? " Baron asks her.

" Lunch, I think I'd like to be able to relax for a little bit. " Hotaru says.

" I'll have Lita make us a lunch then, though how we'll get the others to not follow I don't know. "

Hotaru smirks, " Go join Dan for his run. "

Baron smiles and races off to catch up with Master Dan. Dan blinks when Baron catches up to him, " Let me guess, you want me to get the others to leave you and Hotaru alone for your picnic, right? "

" It's a lunch picnic, Dan. "

Dan blinks, that had to be the first time Baron had ever just called him Dan, he'd gotten used to him calling him Master Dan, " Leave it to me and Re, Baron, although Hotaru could probably just pull her glaive to get Lita to stay away. " Dan says.

Baron laughs at that, " True, she is rather intimidating when she draws her glaive and lights her aura up. "

" Baron, you're a male teenager not around little kids, act like it, please. " Dan says.

" I'm too used to being around my younger siblings and parents. " Baron says.

" I know it, meaning you've had to keep your language clean and innocent. Right now you're among your peers, let loose, Baron. " Dan states.

Baron sighs, it was hard for him to hit that switch, Dan did it easily, he'd seen Dan with his siblings, it was a shame Dan was an only child. " It's easier for you, Dan, you can flip the switch in you a lot easier than I can. "

" You can learn, Baron. Now admit to the fact that Hotaru going Saturn on someone turns you on, take it from the telepath, whom knows for a fact that what was just stated is in fact a fact. " Dan says.

" Hey! "

" Surface thoughts, Baron, I always get surface thoughts, I never dig, unless I need to. I never dug into Shadow Prove's head, that would just be disturbing and I really wish I had never had a direct line of access to Barodius' mind. "

" I guess I never really thought of how much of a curse knowing other people's thoughts could be. " Baron says.

" It can be a blessing or a curse, along with clairvoyance, precognition, or premonition, whatever you want to call it. Most people, like Paige thought my visions were crazy until they got tangible proof, Shun at least isn't like that, he gave me the benefit of the doubt. However, we weren't on the best of terms while Mag Mel was screwing around in my head. " Dan admits.

" You still pulled together like true friends. Shun knew about your visions, so did Marucho, so they knew what you saw was most likely the truth unless someone acted to change that truth. Mira and I have seen the toll your visions take on you, Dan. " Baron says, " I also know you wouldn't have been given these powers if you couldn't handle them. "

" Thanks, Baron, I need to hear that every now and then. Generally it's Serena or Runo that gives me that speech. Nice to know my surrogate little brother will give it to me when I need it as well. "

" Dan? "

" Hey, I'm an only child so my friends have become my siblings, although Ace is the brother I want to pound into the ground sometimes. Shun's the one I know will always have my back, Marucho's the one I can count on to always have a plan if I don't, Runo to slap me with a hard dose of reality the few times I need it, Alice and Julie I can go to with my problems, the ones I won't go to Shun or my parents with. Mira, well, Mira's Mira, I don't think I need to explain her. Jake, well he's the one I can rough house with, Rafe is another one I can count on to knock some sense into me, Paige I would love nothing more than to slap some sense into her, or better yet, let Li or Julie slap some sense into her. Ren is the one I can count on to see when the hard and terrible option is the only way. You, well, you're the one that keeps me in check, Baron. "

" What do you mean, Dan? "

Dan sighs, even as they continue the run, " It's taken a lot of work for me to keep my darker side from developing into a separate personality, Baron. When I lost Drago to Spectra you kept me grounded and you led Re to me. I needed her right then, Baron. "

" Instinctively I knew that, which is why I led her to you, she had a nasty sprained ankle at the time and yet once we got to your place she went to you under her own power. "

" She would, Baron. She's proud, the fact that she let you help her means she didn't mind you seeing her vulnerable. Then there's the fact that you're the same age as the little brother that treats her like garbage. " Dan says, " You've always treated her with respect and she taught you how to brawl on Earth, she also gave you a few pointers, didn't she? "

" She was the first one to ever treat me as a normal kid, a normal boy, not one that has to set a good example for his younger siblings. To never disappoint his parents. It was nice to just be myself around her, she gave me one of her special communicators, she just never told me all of it. I knew she was Sailor Moon but not all the suffering that had gone with it until we were told. "

" She shielded you from the cold hard truth of her life. You were twelve so of course she would hide the nastier things from you. She wanted you to retain some of your innocence, Baron. " Dan says, " She lost hers at a really young age. She killed a pedophile when she was seven to save a four year old boy. "

" She truly did live on the streets then? " Baron asks.

" Yeah, generally she either crashed at my place or at Molly Osaka's place, we were the only two people she'd allow to see her vulnerable. " Dan admits.

" Yet she somehow managed to turn out this well-adjusted. That's a miracle in and of itself, Dan. " Baron says as they start the return trip.

" Only because she had me and Molly in her life. Plus, my parents and Molly's mom. There's also Andrew, she ever take you to the Crown Game Center in Juuban, Baron? "

" Yeah, she had me go through all of the Brawlers previous battles, including Masquerade's. "

" I love that back room. I trained in that back room for a year, Baron. I helped her out for that year. I made a much better Tuxedo Mask than the one she's had to deal with ever since. Drago and New Vestroia needed me, I can't deny that, but she needed me too. " Dan says.

" You had no easy choice when I came to get your help, did you, Dan? " Drago asks.

" No, but I could at least be available for her to talk to and a few times I did teleport back when I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she needed my help, I'd leave Drago behind on those occasions. " Dan says, shrugging.

" When did you gain the ability to teleport, Dan? " Drago asks.

" Six years ago, took me two years to master it and be able to teleport without it exhausting me, though interplanetary teleportation was a little tough at first. " Dan admits.

Serena sighs as she takes small sips from her protein shake, she'd eaten her Jell-O first and then decided to work on her protein shake. She knew why Lita had given it to her, she had never been confined to bed like this, felt this weak except for after taking down Chaos. She'd stayed with Miyoko for several weeks afterwards. Just as she's finished her shake Dan returns to her room, Dan still kept all of his stuff in a separate room, mostly to remove temptation.

" Re, are you sure these treatments are worth it? " Dan asks.

_We discussed this once, Dan, it is worth it. Besides, don't we have something else to talk about?_

Dan sighs at this, _You're right, I know you are, but seeing you like this is killing me, Re. What will we do if Destiny plays a hand? _

_ I wish I knew, Dan. Never thought Mars would pull what she did either. Sure, she's a bitch but I never suspected this kind of cruelty existed in her. Hell, she caught Li off guard._

_** Damn straight she caught me off guard. Should send Anko after the bitch.**_

_ All right, but can you fight while pregnant, Re?_

_ No Lunarian female has ever miscarried. The only times a child wasn't carried to term was if the child was cut out or the mother died._ Is the response Dan gets from, as Baron pointed out previously, his fiancée.

Serena snuggles into him and Dan sighs softly, allowing himself to relax, he had to admit getting cuddle time with Serena was kinda nice, though he wanted brawling and sparring time with her as well. Still, he'd take quiet time with her, though he would have to prove that he could beat down a senshi without any problems. He had a feeling that Lita and Hotaru didn't believe that he could.

At lunch time Baron leads Hotaru away from the manor and to a hidden glade on Klaus' property, " How did you find this place, Baron? "

" I like to go wandering and I found this during one of my wanderings. How did you meet Serena? "

" I met her through Rini, a little girl that I realized wasn't whom I thought she was. " With that Baron gets to hear Hotaru's tale, how her mother Keiko died when she was a small child, how she died in a lab accident and her father made a deal with Master Pharaoh Ninety to bring her back, how she'd been host to Mistress Nine and how the hime had risked everything to save her.

" I don't see why the other Outers viewed you as a threat though. Big deal if you can blow up a planet, it's most likely a last resort type of move anyhow. " Baron says.

Hotaru stares at him, " Why couldn't I meet you during the Silver Millennium? "

Baron smiles at this and tells Hotaru about his family, and how he felt about having to be the golden boy all the time, sure he didn't mind looking after his younger siblings and being a good role model for them but he'd like some time just to cut loose and be a normal hormonally charged teenager. Hotaru understood this even though she had no siblings herself, " It's hard living up to the impressions one has of you, isn't it? "

" Or trying to get away from said impressions. " Baron says.

" True enough, the girls always viewed Serena as a klutzy crybaby ditz, as that's how she acted around them. The hime wasn't supposed to know how to fight, the others all forgot that and then they decided they wanted her weak and malleable and she proved she wasn't. " Hotaru states.

" Any one whom catches Master Dan's eye wouldn't be. Dan is a take no prisoners kind of brawler, he'd need someone strong willed at his side. " Baron states.

" She needs someone that will allow her to be vulnerable and Dan allows that. Is her strength when she can no longer hold up under the weight she's under. He's good for her. " Hotaru admits.

While Baron and Hotaru get to know each other Dan slips away from Serena while she's napping leaving Drago with her. He needed a serious spar so he was going to hunt Shun down. " Dan, what do you want? "

" I need a spar, Shun, and I'm going to save Lita for when Hotaru can watch as well, and Lita will be Sailor Jupiter for the spar. " Dan says.

" I was wondering when you'd come to me to work out some of your frustration at being unable to do anything to help Serena. " Shun admits.

" Anything tangible at any rate. It's killing me to see her like this, I know it's necessary, but it still hurts, Shun. " Dan says.

" You love her, of course this is going to hurt you. You have to be her strength and it looks like I'm the one you're going to lean on. " Shun says as Dan comes at him with a nasty combo attack.

Shun blocks the left hook, redirects the hook kick, ducks under the roundhouse kick, and ends up taking the right cross Dan sent his way. Shun sighs at this, it was going to be a long spar, it wasn't often that Dan actually sparred seriously, but when he did, well, the ninja hated to admit that he was hard pressed to keep up. This was not a good thing right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, or Anko.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

Vestal, Klaus' place that evening:

Dan smiles as Serena manages to get out of bed and make it downstairs. The Lunar senshi smirks, " Jupiter, transform, I think it's about time the senshi realize that they are not infallible to a psychic human. "

Dan grins, " I'm game, I still have some energy to burn, I actually had to hold back with Shun. "

Shun sighs at this, " I'm not happy about that either, Dan. "

" Not my fault that my style is more versatile, Shun. " Dan quips.

Shun rolls his eyes even as Serena downs another protein shake, she was starting to recover from her most recent treatment, " Hey, Re, would you mind if I went to visit the Children's Ward tomorrow? "

_I don't mind, Dan, my recuperative powers are kicking in again, though I will need to do some light katas tomorrow._

Dan nods at this and Jupiter looks at him, " Are you sure you can handle a spar with me transformed? "

" Hey, who do you think really faced Jadeite all those times. It certainly wasn't Cape Boy. Hey, Re, I'm phenomenal with a staff, would that work for a duel? "

Shun grins, " Hey, yes, it would, school that pansy, Dan. "

Jupiter sighs, " You really think you can match Endymion as you are now? I realize he only made corny speeches and threw roses, but he is still a master swordsman. "

" I'm a master of the staff, just ask Shun, he was the one I mastered my skills on. " Dan says and snaps his fingers.

Jupiter's eyes widen, " You were the one that helped her out against Misha and Janelle. When did you learn to ice skate? "

" My mom taught me when I was five and I taught Re when she was eight. She had to act inept for the rest of you. " Dan says, he now had on an outfit similar enough to Tuxedo Mask's that no one would ever be able to tell the difference if they didn't know they were two different people, it's just he didn't wear the cape or the rest of the crap, he just used his telepathy to fill in on the rest for everyone else, his outfit was actually red.

" Just so you know, I'm going to be using pure physical ability, you can use magical attacks all you want. " Dan says.

Jupiter looks at him like he's insane while Serena smiles ferally, it was about time her senshi learned exactly what she was capable of without transforming, she was the one who taught Dan how to fight. Jupiter charges at him and Dan smirks before going into a slide tackle, slipping right between her legs and immediately going into a sweep kick and then somersaulting away and performing a back handspring to get back onto his feet. Hotaru's eyes widen in shock as they process what she had just seen.

" Nice, Dan. " Ace says.

" Why didn't you ever show what you could do while we were fighting the Vexos? " Baron asks him.

Dan sighs at this question, " Never needed to, besides, if I kept these skills in reserve then I had a trump card I could bust out if necessary. Being a leader isn't just about power you need to be at least six steps ahead of your enemy. Once I got to New Vestroia Mira wasn't the leader and no leader would have betrayed her friends like that just because her brother was a Vexos. "

Ace sighs at that point, " I hate to admit that Dan is right about anything but he does have a point. "

Dan grins, " Jupiter, I am going to end up kicking your ass if you don't take this seriously. I can spar Re when she's at Eternal and hold my own. "

Serena rolls her eyes at this, _All of my Eternal Level attacks are purifying not destructive, Dan._

_Not all of them, you just don't use your destructive one, Re. _Dan retorts as he spins away from Jupiter's next attack.

_Yeah, because it's on the same level of destructiveness Saturn can reach without trying, same with you and Drago actually._

Dan leaps up into the air and performs a double reverse somersault in order to dodge Jupiter's next attack and then he yawns, " Come on, Baron's little sister Maron can do better. "

Baron snickers at this, Dan had a point with that statement. " He's right, Maron can do better. "

" Coconut Cyclone! "

Dan smirks, " Now we're talkin'. "

The eighteen year old Pyrus Brawler backflips out of range and then once his feet hit the ground again he pushes off and nails the startled Sailor Jupiter with an uppercut before pushing off of her shoulders hard enough to send him into the air and knock her down. He performs a triple flip before landing once again. " If this is the best you can do, it's no wonder Re is always the last one standing. "

" Oak Evolution! "

Dan side steps this attack at the last moment so Jupiter couldn't redirect it. Jupiter curses, " Where did you learn how to do that? "

" From my sensei. " Dan says, " Worked me into the ground, but the results speak for themselves, don't they? "

Serena watches as Dan sidesteps the Flower Hurricane with ease, he had learned quite well from her. As Dan continually dodges magical attacks he gets in closer to Jupiter until he sweeps her feet out from under her, flips her on her stomach, and pins her, " You use your powers now you'll only end up zapping yourself because my gloves are rubber. "

" How did you do that? " Jupiter asks him.

" I had a good teacher, didn't I, sensei? " Dan asks, looking at Serena.

The golden haired senshi smirks as she walks over to him, _I'd say you did. You've done well with my lessons, Dan. _

Jupiter's eyes were wide, " You taught him? "

" Dan's style is based upon street fighting, makes sense now that I think about it. " Shun admits.

Hotaru looks at her half-sister, " When the hell were you going to show us what you can really do in a fight, hime? "

Serena throws a goddess bolt at her even as she downs another protein shake and Dan smirks, " That was telling you not to call her hime. "

Hotaru sticks her tongue out at Serena and the golden haired girl rolls her eyes, " She couldn't reveal her true level of skill around the rest of the senshi because she didn't know if she could trust them, you two have proven yourselves by sticking by her no matter what. " Dan says.

" I guess that makes sense, she didn't really trust us, and now, finding out that she basically lived on the streets that makes sense. " Jupiter says.

" Of the original Brawlers she trusts Shun and I the most. No offense Julie, Marucho but she knows us better. Not to mention most of her street friends are male, as the females were always working an angle with her. " Dan says, " Hell, I'm friends with most of them. They're actually decent just have crappy home lives so they all banded together to survive. "

" Really, she trusts males more than females, why? " Hotaru asks.

" The females she ran into were all working an angle. Plus, she's nearly been molested by several other females that were stone cold sober, the one rape attempt by males was when they were all drunk, they apologized when they sobered up and went to counseling and AA meetings voluntarily. She trusts Julie, Runo, Alice, and Mira because she knows them best. Plus, Alice had to deal with finding out she was Masquerade, something that she and Re were able to bond over as at that time Re didn't have any control over Li. More to the point Li would try to take over forcefully, it was with my help that they made peace with each other. They had an agreement that anyone messing with their friends and family got their asses kicked but that was it. " Dan explains.

" Her anger, that was why whenever she got angry you somehow always managed to calm her down, you knew what would happen. " Shun says.

" Yeah, I knew, I'm the only one who could, my parents actually took her to have her evaluated and Serena was diagnosed with MPD and ADHD. My parents knew how to deal with ADHD because of me and with professional help and me she managed to get control over Li. "

_**I wasn't that bad, was I?**_ Li asks, Serena was still in control but Li was still cognizant of everything that was going on around her.

" Li, you threatened to kill my mom. " Dan says neutrally.

_**All right, so I had a lot of anger issues, can you freaking blame me. I was created after several years of abuse of all sorts by Bitchenity.**_

Dan sighs at this, " Okay, understandable, Li, but still, my mom's cool, she wouldn't hurt you. "

_**I didn't know that at the time, Dan. I'm Serena's closest and strongest protector. **_Li retorts.

" You know, it's kinda not fair to the rest of us that can only hear one side of the conversation. " Marucho says.

" Yeah, really. " Julie says.

" Sorry, I can patch you all in only if you give me permission and they give me permission. " Dan says.

" I don't mind when we're conversing like this. " Shun says.

Once they all give their consent Dan sets the link up, they would only hear Li and Serena when they were projecting their thoughts and not the private thoughts or conversations between them and Dan. Dan knew which were meant for him and which were meant for everyone.

Juuban:

Osaka Molly observes the senshi from a fair distance away, Serena had told her and Andrew the truth immediately after she became Sailor Moon and gave them communicators so they could report youma sightings to her. Because she generally was wherever Dan happened to be this made it a lot easier for her to get to youma and she generally got their before the rest of the senshi. Molly wanted nothing more than to put them in their place, she had trained with Dan several times over the years and knew he was the one whom had saved her best friend the most that first year.

Dan's telepathy had been a godsend as Serena had hung out with him frequently at the Crown Game Center during her first year as Sailor Moon. Serena would have taken the fight to the Negaverse sooner but she couldn't deviate to badly from time's charted course until the major fighting was over and done with. Once she had finished with Galaxia she had moved in with Dan though very few had known it as Serena was more comfortable on the streets. Her closest street friends would follow her and leave someone they trusted implicitly in charge of the younger kids.

Well, at least until they found a safe place to move to in the new place. Serena still frequented the Crown Game Center and Dan had stopped by her mother's jewelry shop a year ago to pick out a ring for Serena. He'd also get other gifts for his female friends there as he got a friends and family discount, not to mention he saved her mother from being mugged. Molly could see that the senshi were becoming unhinged by the fact that they couldn't find Serena. Dan had sent her message saying where they were and she had shown it to Andrew.

They were both appalled by what had happened but they understood why they had, had to leave. Molly knew she could only reveal her senshi status if shit really met the fan and civilians were being endangered by them. It sickened her that Serena had, had to put up with them. Venus should at least be doing her job, but no, she couldn't or wouldn't do her job and bring her damn senshi to heel. No previous Sailor Venus had ever been this corrupt or allowed her senshi to trample over the hime like this.

If only she could handle the situation the way she wanted to but Serena had wanted a senshi the others didn't know about kept in reserve and rightly so. It had been a smart call on her part, and Molly was training everyday just so she'd be ready for when she was activated. Molly was not going to allow anyone to catch her off guard and unprepared for a fight.

Molly's eyes widen when Hino Rei transforms and holds Melvin at sniper point, she quickly places a call to Dan, knowing Serena couldn't speak at the moment.

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Dan's eyes widen when he pulls out the communicator and sees who it's from, " What's up, Molly? "

Trouble, that's what, Dan. Mars is holding Melvin at Flame Sniper point.

" Re, Mars has snapped, she's holding Melvin at Flame Sniper point according to Molly. " Dan reports.

_Merde, c'est le pire moment pour cela, je suis le seul à avoir une attaque qui peut obtenir Melvin de ce sans lui être blesse ( Dammit, this is the worst time for this to happen, I'm the only one with an attack that can get Melvin out of this without him being hurt)._

Dan sighs, she had a… " Shun, you up for saving a civilian. "

Shun smirks and has taken his lesser knight form, that way he wouldn't be readily recognized, " Where do I go? "

" Ever been to Crown with Serena? " Dan asks him.

" Yeah, why? " Shun asks.

" Well, that's near the park where Molly says you need to go, Ventus Ninja. Molly wants to know if she has clearance to transform, Re. "

Serena nods, " You've been given the go ahead, Molly. "

I understand, Dan, I'll get their attention while our Ventus Ninja gets here. Is he able to teleport on his own or not.

" Shun, you capable of self teleportation? "

" Whom will I be locking onto? "

" Sailor Psyche, Re's just activated her. " Dan says.

Shun nods at this and stretches out with his senses to find Sailor Psyche.

Juuban:

Molly quickly heads for the back room of the arcade, the room only very few could access and smirks, " Psyche Soul Power! "

Soon she has on an orange bodice with the sides cut out, a pink cape, a red skirt on top, then a yellow skirt under that with a blue one under the yellow one. A pink wing shaped bow on the front with a red heart and silver shooting star on it, similar to the Kinmoku system senshi, her hair was held back by a pink bow, her back bow was also pink and super style, which meant the tails of said bow were very long. Long yellows gloves with dark blue bands at the ends, bronze forearm guards, and a sword similar to Uranus' was in her right hand, the blade silver and the hilt red. She had on red heart shaped earrings and on her brow was a silver tiara with a red heart shaped gem in the center. She had yellow pointy shoulder coverings similar to Saturn's. On her feet were red high heeled shoes with red ribbons twirling almost all the way up her legs from them. She also had pink wings similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's on her back.

Sailor Psyche smiles grimly and teleports to the park, " Hey, Mars, why don't you take some anger management classes and let the civilian go. "

" Who the hell are you? "

" I'm the senshi of the soul, Sailor Psyche, and I've just been activated by the hime to deal with your stupidity. " Psyche says firmly and then a flash of green occurs and Melvin is free.

" Senshi Mars, you are a disgrace to the Martian Senshi. "

Mars turns to see someone wearing a green ninja outfit( similar to Rocky's in Three Ninjas, hood included to obscure voice and identity), " Who the hell are you and why did you interfere? " Mars demands.

" I am known as the Ventus Knight, bodyguard to the hime, she has expressed a desire for me to get involved in this and clean up after you disgraceful senshi. "

Mars snarls, " Soul Stinger. " Psyche whispers and Mars curses as she gets sent sailing back by that attack.

Ventus Knight pins her down with kunai and they both vanish. Mars curses long and loud, someone was going to pay for this indignity. Psyche leads Ventus Knight to the back room and she ends her transformation, Shun follows her lead on this, " I'm glad you remember, she needs those that are loyal to her at her side. "

" How bad is the situation with the senshi? " Shun asks.

Molly leads him over to the observation station and shows him what had been picked up. Shun winces, " They're losing it because they can't find her. Where are the others? "

" We could never find them, they could be in different countries or dimensions, or not even born yet. Nyx would be a godsend right now. " Molly admits.

" Great, just keep an eye on the situation, Serena is currently undergoing treatment for a badly burned throat and vocal cords. Saeko is hopeful that she will be able to recover fully but it will be a long road to recovery. " Shun says.

Molly hands him a communicator, " This way I can contact you directly, Shun. I can't do this alone. "

" I understand, Molly, just be careful, you're one of the few Serena actually trusts fully. " Shun says.

" I will be. " Molly says.

Elsewhere:

The Mistress curses why was Psyche active now? This just made an already complicated situation more so. Damnation, why was destiny conspiring to make her plans so much harder to implement. At least Nyx wasn't active, that would screw everything up royally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the Three Ninjas mention.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Vestal, Hospital, next day:

Dan smiles as he walks into the children's ward of the hospital, " I promised you all I'd be back, didn't I? "

Soon Dan has every child happy and laughing, telling them about his previous brawls, about his epic final showdown with Masquerade, how he and Draco became the ruler of all Bakugan though they never exercised that authority unless they had no other choice. Sira shakes her head as she watches Dan get the kids spirits up. Dan was really good with the kids, helped them to forget they were really sick for a little while.

While Dan is playing with the kids Serena has managed to get through a light kata and drank down several protein shakes. " You all right, Serena? " Shun asks her.

- Yeah, my body's bouncing back now, getting used to the treatments, which is why I have to be given so much more than anyone else, because my body responds so quickly.-

" I guess that would make it hard to actually treat you, at least Saeko knows what you can take but it takes you longer to bounce back after each treatment. " Shun says.

- It would be longer if I wouldn't keep Dan near me pretty much for the entirety of the next day.-

Shun's eyes widen, " The soul bond, Dan helps you to recover quicker just by being near you. "

Serena nods and goes through another low level kata needing to keep herself active and try to help her body remember how to fight. " Why'd you let Dan go visit the Children's Ward? "

- It's something he loves to do, he's been doing so since just after you all saved Vestroia for the first time. Seeing Joe like that kinda gave him a wakeup call.-

" I didn't know that, then again Dan always has kept a few things to himself. I can't blame him for that, but I would have gone with him. "

- Shun, kids just automatically gravitate towards Dan, they love him. I know he'll be great with any kids we have.-

" Dan, with kids of his own, I think I'm scared to try and imagine that. " Shun admits.

- Be nice, Shun. You haven't seen him with scared streets kids, they trust him and these are kids that have been abused almost all of their lives yet they trust Dan.-

" Yeah, really, Master Shun. Master Dan is just a natural with kids. " Baron says.

Serena whips through another kata a little faster and downs another protein shake, - I cannot wait until I can eat solid food again.-

" Can't blame you for that, Serena, a Jell-O and protein shake diet has got to get old, fast. " Shun states.

Serena rolls her eyes and rolls her shoulders, cursing how tense they were. That was until Li screamed a warning at her and street honed reflexes kick in immediately dropping her, Shun, and Baron to the floor even as Serena goes into a forwards somersault and spins around to face their attacker. She smirks, knives dropping into her hands with the ease of experience. A feral smile adorns her face as she gets into a knife fighting crouch. The attacker smirks and the deadly dance begins, each of them moving faster that either Baron or Shun could safely intervene. Dan would be able to easily enough and the senshi when transformed would have no problem as well.

Serena is currently swearing up a blue streak silently even as she continues the fight for hers and everyone else's lives. She was up against another knife fighter which meant she could not afford to make even a tiny misstep in this dance. Her sapphire eyes were calculating every move her opponent made, looking for a weak spot she could exploit. Years of street fighting had made sure she knew where all of hers were and how to cover them. Unfortunately she was going to mess up if she didn't end this now, she didn't have the stamina for a prolonged fight at the moment.

The opening came and Serena acted on it in a microsecond, their attacker now laid dead at her feet. It was Baron who caught her and steadied her, " You all right, Mistress Serena? "

- Just tired.-

" She says she's just tired and I can't blame her, she'll have to work hard to get her stamina back up to where it was before she started the treatments for her throat and vocal cords. " Shun says.

" Let's get you some place where you can rest and maybe another protein shake, help you recover quicker. " Baron says.

- Take me outside, please, I need some fresh air and natural light has always helped me to recover quicker.-

Shun translates for her and Baron nods, " I'll bring her out another protein shake, she does need some fresh air other than going to her appointments. " Shun says.

Serena smiles when she's outside again, Lunara hovers around keeping an eye out for trouble. Serena pulls out her communicator and hits the texting option, this way she could communicate with Baron, _ Chill, Baron, I'm all right. Just not as strong as I generally am. You've seen Dan and I spar, remember._

_ You do realize that your guardians need to be told about this, right?_

_ Dammit, Baron, I don't need them hovering over me. I hated it during the Silver Millennium._

_ You're not as capable of defending yourself right now though._

Serena takes the protein shake Shun offers her, _ Doesn't mean I want them invading my privacy. They'll try to take showers with me and that is something that won't happen._

Shun reads the text over Baron's shoulder, " She's right, Baron, they would try and do that. I'm her bodyguard and if she had been in true danger I would have acted, it's just I can't access most of my abilities from the Silver Millennium. "

Back at the hospital Dan is literally buried under the kids who could get out of bed and laughing the whole time. Drago took to chatting with the kids whom couldn't get out of bed, he understood why Dan visited sick children, they needed someone who could make them forget about their health for just a little while. Dan was good with kids, which had shocked Drago at first but once he got to really know Dan it made sense. Dan hated to see others suffer so he did whatever he could to ease that suffering.

On the way home, well, back to Klaus' place anyhow a certain pink haired child falls right on to him, " Rini, this getting to be a very bad habit. " Dan says.

" Not my fault the Plutonian who created this key had a strange sense of humor and loved having people fall on other people. " Rini retorts, " You guys need me here and I can actually be myself for once. I hated having to act like that and boy did mom read me the riot act after my first trip back. She informed me I didn't have to act like a brat all the time and that I should have never stolen her crystal and put the entire future at risk. It was not pretty. "

" Well, it was because of you she had to live with her parents again, can't blame her for that, and why do we need you here? " Dan asks her, his tone telling her that she had better tell him everything.

Rini sighs, " Mom's stamina isn't that good right now, she can handle short fights, but she can't handle prolonged ones right now, I can, even though I'm technically third in line for the throne. I'm not even supposed to be Mini Moon, but it was the pink haired child that went back in time so I was given the designation Mini Moon because one of my older sisters has taken over as Sailor Moon. "

" How many kids before you? " Dan asks her, " Not specifics, just how many? "

" I'm your fourth daughter and fifth child, a set of twins, one of each and then my other older sisters. " Rini admits.

" I get it, since you were the one who came back in everyone's memories to keep the continuity you had to be the one to go again. " Dan says.

" Pretty much and mom has told me that if I act like a royal spoiled brat again she's taking away everything I do for fun for the next year after I get back. "

Dan smirks, " Sounds like, Re, wait, aren't you born when your mom is twenty-two? "

" Maybe on her twenty second birthday, why? "

" Five kids in six years, what the hell was destiny thinking? " Dan mutters.

Rini laughs at the look on his face, " Hey, you only have you and mom to blame, I'm just the messenger. "

" I can see why she calls you a spore and hell spawn now. " Dan admits.

Rini pouts at this, " Do you know how revolting it was to call Mamoru _Daddy_? "

" Okay, so you suffered too, but still, couldn't you have eased up on your mom a little bit, she had to live with her parents again, people that hated her because of you. I had her calling me every day while I was battling the Vexos just trying to hold herself together. "

Rini sighs, she hadn't known yet how bad her mom had, had it as a kid until she came home one day to see her mother getting whipped with a chain. That was when she had started to be nicer to her mother. Her dad hadn't asked her if she had a twin, so she wasn't going to tell him that he had six kids in that amount of time. " In my defense I didn't know until I came home to see her getting whipped with a chain. I had never been told and after that I did make an effort to be nicer to her, at least when we were alone. "

" Still, she didn't have me there to help her, to keep her from committing an unjustifiable homicide. All of you got lucky that she was able to talk to me every night and sometimes after the really nasty battles she'd teleport to me or I'd come and help out since Cape Boy is pathetic. "

" You've been able to teleport for that long? " Rini asks him.

" That… is a secret. " Dan tells her.

Rini groans, " Must you really quote Xellos? "

" Yes, I really must. You seem to forget, I am your father, now, any siblings your age? "

Rini sighs, " Yes, my twin sister and Sailor Earth. "

" How many of you girls are Sailor Senshi? " Dan asks.

" One is Sailor Vestroia, she got that from you, oh King of the Bakugan, one as previously stated is Sailor Moon II, Sailor Earth, and myself. Earth comes from you as well. " Rini says.

" So, one daughter isn't a senshi, what about my son and please tell me I'll have more sons, please. " Dan begs her.

" That…is a secret, Daddy. " Rini tells him.

It was Dan's turn to groan as she turned the Xellos quote on him. " You do realize your mother is going to go ballistic when she sees you. She still can't look at any pictures of you without trying to throttle said picture. "

Rini winces, " Okay, so maybe I played my part a little too well. You see, I'm technically supposed to be still studying and not being a senshi. Hell, I'd give anything just to go back to the days of training brawls with you. Those were fun, unlike all those other damn lessons that someone seemed to think I needed, who needs freaking etiquette and I know mom didn't sign me up for those. Hell, etiquette lessons are her form of punishing all of us, you included. "

Dan blanches at this, " Right, never make Re angry. Especially when she's pregnant, any ideas on when that first set of twins is conceived anyhow? "

" That…is a secret. " is Rini's response.

Dan sighs, knowing full well they would have to be conceived soon. Well, he did want kids, but six in six years was a little much. At least four of them were twins, but still, six kids. True to Dan's prediction Serena tried to lunge at Rini and strangle her. Dan manages to hold her back, " I told you this would happen, Rini. I told you she'd go ballistic upon seeing you. "

" You do realize that I'm the only one here capable of using the Moon's power in a fight, right? " she asks her mother.

_Like I care, you made my life hell, you brat!_

Rini winces, damn, she had pissed her mother off, no wonder her mom wasn't as close to her as she was her other siblings. Her own actions in the past had made her own mother distant from her. Dan sighs, " I really wish I could take you two to family counseling because you seriously need it. "

" Dan, what's going on? " Shun asks just as Hotaru tackles her best friend.

" I missed you too, Hotaru, but I think it's getting harder to hold Serena back from killing me. "

" You have no idea how much of an understatement that is. " Dan mutters.

Hotaru blinks, " Let me guess she was actually acting every other time she's been in close proximity to you. "

" Yeah, I was a real brat the first time I came back in time when the Nega Moon was after me. I treated her like garbage and in general did everything I could to make her miserable not knowing my arrival was already doing that because it forced her to live with her parents, my maternal grandparents again. " Rini says.

" What did you do, Rini? " Hotaru asks.

Rini sighs and tells them all everything she had done to Serena when she had first come back in time, " Some of it was to make them think she was actually considering Mamoru as a prospect but the rest was unrelated. "

Hotaru sighs wearily, " Dan, get Serena out of here, take her on a date, something to get her to relax. "

Dan smiles at this and whispers into Serena's ear briefly. The golden haired blonde races off for her room, well, basically their room. Dan had spent some time quizzing Kisa and Sira on good date places and it was about time he was able to take his fiancée on a date again. " What did you say to her to elicit that reaction anyhow? " Shun asks.

" That…is a secret. " Dan says and heads outside.

It had been a long time since he and Serena had gone clubbing, and he was dressed for clubbing already. He waits under her window and she drops down to the ground silently, _Loving those ninja lessons now._

_ Ninja nothing, this is street raised silence. I can sneak up on Shun, I just opt not to._

Dan smiles and leads her off, _You allowed smoothies?_

_ Yeah, why?_

_ That way I know which club to direct us to. Chatting with the nurses is actually helpful._

Serena looks at him, _You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?_

_Heck yeah, Re. I mean, when else am I going to see you in an outfit like this?_

Dan was referring to the purple tube top and short black leather shorts with purple combat boots and the Pyrus symbol pendant with her engagement ring on it. She also wore the matching earrings and red fingerless gloves. She wore the red gloves because they were a gift from Dan. Dan had on his dark blue fingerless gloves with black cuffs and his usual goggles. His usual outfit was good for clubbing, but for Serena she liked to let loose when they went clubbing and Dan had found a teen club with a good reputation.

He knew he would be the envy of every male teen in the place and some female teens as well, when Serena dressed for clubbing she showed skin and wore form fitting clothes. Of course, Dan always set off the _this is my girl stay away_ vibe when they went clubbing. Oddly enough most males weren't stupid enough to encroach upon his territory, then again lately when they'd gone clubbing it had been when his rep as a brawler had reached the top and they'd been in Bakugan City, which Serena had already stated she'd like to actually live there. It might be nice to have a getaway here on Vestal though and maybe a place on Neathia and Gundalia too.

The pair find themselves in a deserted alcove two hours later and Dan had her shoved up against the wall, hands pinned above her head, _You drive me crazy, Re, but I can stop this if you say so. _

_ Are you crazy, we are not getting interrupted this time, dammit. Every freaking time we get interrupted._

Dan growls low in his throat and kisses her hard before teleporting back to the house his family still owned in Wardington. Tonight there would be no interruptions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I also do not own Xellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Earth, Wardington:

Dan stretches lazily as he starts to stir, even as the form next to him snuggles in closer, still sound asleep. The brown haired eighteen year old had a smile on his face, he'd finally had enough uninterrupted time with his fiancée. Of course, they couldn't stay on Earth for too long, otherwise the senshi could find them, but he did not want to move from where he was. Drago and Lunara had left the room to give them some privacy.

Hope Island:

Gaea sighs as she tunes into her hopefully new Earth Prince, at least she hadn't tuned in while the pair were otherwise indisposed. Daniel Kuso was important to the Earth's survival. Of course, he still needed to face Endymion, or rather Mamoru as he was known in this lifetime but time with Serena was equally as important, if not more so.

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Shun chuckles when he realizes that Dan and Serena never came back the night before. Dan had to have teleported them somewhere for some time alone. Rini looks at him, " I don't want to know, I really don't want to know, or rather I don't want to think about it. "

" Can't blame you for that. Do you brawl? " Shun asks her.

" I'm the oddball of my siblings, I'm not a brawler. " Rini says.

" Oh, then what do you do for fun? "

" I sketch. " Rini admits, " Dad and Selena, when those two get to brawling each other, well, they're so intense and I've managed to capture that. I even have my sketchbooks with me. I keep them in subspace at all times, want to see? "

Shun stares in amazement at the black and white sketches she had done, though the ones with Dan and whom he assumed was Selena were done in color. The work was phenomenal, " Well, you can make a living with this, that's for sure, do you show your work to anyone? "

" You. " Rini says.

Shun rolls his eyes, apparently he was Rini's outside of family support, not that he could blame her. " Selena, she looks like Dan. "

" She got Mama Li's personality though. " Rini says.

" Ah, that means she'll only listen to her father then as Li only backs down for Dan. " Shun says.

" That and I used to blame her for everything I did, the only times she wasn't punished was when she was with dad when I did something and she started heading straight for dad immediately after school. I don't know why I chose her to blame, the only other family member she talked to during that time was Phoebe, the sister in between us. She never went to our older siblings because they never stood up for her. " Rini says.

Shun looks at her, " When did you start blaming her, how old were you? "

" It was right after I came back the first time, I was like six then making Selena eight. Selena is the only one of us that goes to dad for everything, or if it's girl stuff she'll go to Runo or Alice. She hasn't forgiven mom for never believing her or investigating my claims, she barely tolerates my existence and I can't blame her for it. " Rini says.

Why would someone want to alienate Dan and Serena's third child, unless there was something special about her, " Rini, is there anything special about Selena? "

" Yeah, she's dad's heir, Princess of the Bakugan. She has to brawl or the power she has will build up too much and could kill her, Mama grounded her from brawling for a month and the last two weeks she couldn't leave her bed, she had a fever due to the power she had building up too much. Dad, you, and Spectra had to brawl her all out in order to get the energy build up dealt with. That was the only time I can remember Dad yelling at mom like that. "

Shun could only imagine how scared Dan had to have been for his heir to actually yell at Serena. Sure they'd had a few shouting matches in French of all languages, but nothing serious, the welfare of one of their children, that was serious.

Baron looks at Hotaru, " What are you thinking about so intensely, Hotaru? Maybe I can help. "

Hotaru sighs, " It's just Serena's reaction to Rini now that she's not around the other senshi. It's like she has no maternal connection to Rini at all. Rini's my best friend, for the longest time she was my only friend, the only one whom wasn't scared of me simply because I'm different, or in the eyes of my peers, a freak. "

" You don't know how things were the first time Rini came back though. Even she admitted she was horrible to her mother, plus the fact that Serena had to live with her parents again when she had basically been living with Master Dan would be a heavy blow to her. " Baron says.

" I wish she had at least trusted me with all of this. "

" She probably would have if she could have gotten you alone, Hotaru. There was no way she would reveal stuff like that in front of the rest of the senshi. Mars especially would tell her to stop being a whiny baby. " Baron points out.

" Was Lita really her only true defender amongst the Inner Court, Luna didn't even come with us. "

" Luna was along the same vein as Mars from what I've been able to gather. She actually confided in me the few times we ran into each other on Earth because Master Dan trusted me implicitly. She told me how her advisor Luna and Rei were always coming down on her for her grades, her punctuality, they wanted to change her. Dan was her only harbor in all of that, he knew everything, and she could vent to him in safety as they could open the field and slow down time around them. "

" Did she have anyone else? " Hotaru asks.

" Molly Osaka and Andrew Furuhata, they were in the know about her being Sailor Moon which made it so she could get to youma faster. " Baron says, " Plus, the fights that she's late to, she's generally either on the opposite side of Juuban, or after we saved New Vestroia, she'd be with Master Dan, or she was fighting another youma and yet no one ever let her explain, she was just told to save her excuses. "

Hotaru sighs, " She trusted Dan's judgment more than her own then when it came to people as everyone she was supposed to be able to trust essentially abused and used her. "

" She's had Master Dan in her corner since she was like seven, Hotaru. Miyoko, Dan's mother had to give her _the talk_, her own mother wouldn't. "

Hotaru shudders, " Papa had to give me _the talk_. It was horrifyingly embarrassing for the both of us. "

" I received _the talk_ when I was eleven, a year before I became the Haos brawler for the Resistance. " Baron says, shuddering, his father had given a presentation with diagrams and a porno.

Earth, Wardington, Kuso Home:

Dan smiles when he can sense his golden haired beauty finally start to wake up, " I am just so glad my parents kept the house, our first time wouldn't have been right otherwise. "

_Yeah, but when are we going to head back to the others, Danny?_

Dan sighs at this, " Do we have to head back just yet, it's not often I just want to laze around in bed all day and if we go back I'll feel obligated to train. "

_You're saying that I wouldn't be able to convince you to stay in bed?_

Dan rolls over, pinning her to his bed, " Oh, you'd be able to, but this way we have privacy. No need to worry about being disturbed. "

_You do realize that we finally solidified the soul bond, right, in ancient terms we're married, modern, not so much._

Dan nibbles lightly on her ear, " Re, we've essentially been married since we were sixteen and you know it. "

_Dan, most of your schoolmates considered us to be dating when we were ten._

" Ah, those were the days, mostly carefree for both of us, seeing as how I was the one that generally had to patch you up again, Re. "

**Flashback:**

** Dan sighs as he looks at his watch, Serena was late and that generally meant she had run into trouble and was hurt. He just wished she'd let him help her more. Sure Serena could be late, like him, but never when she was meeting him. A scuffing sound has him whipping his head around and the ten year old curses under his breath before going over to his best female friend. His schoolmates teased him about her being his girlfriend but he ignored that because frankly the idea didn't repulse him like when he was teased about him and Runo like that.**

** Hanging out with Serena felt right for some reason, " Re, what happened this time? "**

** " Parents found me, dragged me home. " Serena murmurs.**

** " Want me to call Mizuno-sensei to come look at you? " Dan asks her.**

** " No, I'll be fine, just need a safe place to crash for a few days, your 'rents won't mind, will they? " Serena asks him.**

** Dan looks at her even as he runs his fingers lightly over her ribs, " Well, none of your ribs are broken but judging from your winces they are bruised, we'll have to wrap those up later. What did he use this time, Re? "**

** Dan was probably the only ten year old that could apply a field dressing to a stab wound in Wardington, at least he hoped he was. Serena mostly stayed in Juuban when she didn't have plans with him. Dan had even learned how to stitch wounds up, which he may have to do. " A whip with spikes imbedded in it, Danny. "**

** That right there was another reason why his schoolmates thought of them as a couple, Dan only let her call him Danny, " Did she help you to escape? "**

** Only Dan knew of her other, darker personality, and knew she often came out when Serena was in more danger than she could get out of. " No, they both had to leave and Shingo was at a friend's house, I managed to escape on my own and then I came here, Danny, to you. Molly would freak out if she were to see me like this. "**

** Dan nods at this, knowing she spoke the truth, Molly had never been exposed to the nastier side of the streets and humanity like Serena had been. Dan took it in stride because he knew Serena would come to him if it was safe for her to do so. She would never put him and his family at risk. It concerned him some, her utter lack of regard for her own well-being, then again she'd never really had anyone that genuinely cared whether she was all right or not until she'd met him and Molly. To think they'd all met due to getting lost on a joint school field trip.**

** To make matters worse they'd gotten caught in a malfunctioning elevator and that was when Dan had found himself being a life sized seven year old teddy bear for a terrified little blonde girl. Molly had been shaky but Serena had nearly been out of her mind with fear. Dan had found himself working to calm her down, distract her. From that day forward the three of them had been friends. Dan leads her to his place, thankful his mom always got so involved in her yoga routines that he was able to fix Serena up without having to answer any awkward questions.**

** Once Serena was asleep Dan places a call to Molly, she needed to know how bad things were getting for their mutual friend and Dan needed her to bring over a change of clothes for the blonde. When Molly comes into his room Dan shuts the door, " I could almost see her spine, Molly, it's getting worse. I know she wants you shielded from all this, but we both love her. She needs to know that she actually has people that care about what happens to her. " Dan says.**

** " She may not tell me, Dan, but I have eyes and ears, I've noticed things. I understand why she comes to you though, I'm the one she goes to for people problems, you, you're her strength, I saw it that day three years ago, you give her a reason to keep on fighting to stay alive, more than just I would be able to do. Before we all met and became friends all I'd ever see in her eyes was sadness, longing, desolation, she was miserable, since you came into her life, her eyes have more life in them, she's actually somewhat happy sometimes. That says a lot right there, Dan. " Molly admits.**

** Dan hadn't thought he'd had that big of an impact on Serena's life, but then again he'd probably been the first person to ever show her kindness. He hadn't shoved her away because he could clearly see how terrified she was. It was through his help that she'd mostly gotten over her claustrophobia, she would never like small enclosed spaces but she could tolerate them now thanks to him. " She needs to be able to completely disappear for a few days, it's summer, what would your mom say to a camping trip. My dad's been wanting to go on one for a while and it would get Serena away for some time. I'd rather get her out of the country but, even away from Juuban would be good for a little while. "**

** " When? " Molly asks.**

** " Ask her first and let me know if she'd be willing, then we'll work out the details. " Dan says.**

** Molly nods at this, Dan only wanted to keep Serena safe and she couldn't blame him. The blonde just had this way of growing on a person. Molly would never even dream of throwing away her friendship with either of them. She treasured them both dearly in different ways. In some ways she saw Dan as the brother she would never have and she knew he viewed her as a sister. " Keep her here for as long as you can, Dan. Her soul is in turmoil even now. Three years ago it was almost at a fever pitch, the kind that comes from someone ready to end it all. I'm hoping we became her friends before she even tried to kill herself, no seven year old should feel like that. "**

** " I suspected and she had tried before, several times since she was six, Molly. She heals that fast. The fact that she wanted to die so desperately just to escape from the pain in her life only to be denied said escape, it wasn't fair. It still isn't because I believe both of us can sense that she has something important to do, right? "**

** " I know it, Dan, I think she knows it too. You ever heard the legend of the Silver Millennium. "**

** " You mean that story where the Princess' mom bethroved her to that pathetic excuse of a male and seemed to think she would happily go along with it? " Dan asks, his brown eyes hard.**

** Molly laughs at this, " Well, what do you know, someone who shares that opinion, I must admit that is refreshing. Serena is that princess, Dan, and me, well, I'm the Sailor Senshi of the Soul, Sailor Psyche, but I have yet to be fully awakened. "**

** " Tell me everything you can that isn't personal to Re. " Dan says softly, he needed to know so he could help her when she needed it.**

**End Flashback:**

Hunger managed to convince them to get out of bed, whether they wanted to or not. Dan really didn't want to though, as he rarely felt like having a lazy day, _Call Molly, have her bring food over._ Serena says, she had slipped into an old shirt of his and Dan had to wait for his brain to reboot before he could respond.

Dan was immediately on the phone with Molly asking for her to bring five strawberry watermelon smoothies and six egg sandwiches from the golden arches along with a large orange juice for him. Molly teleports in to see the pair just barely dressed, " Finally got left alone long enough, huh? "

" Oh, shut it, Molly, I fully plan on taking her back to bed so I can have a lazy day. Do you know how often I just want to laze around in bed all day? " Dan retorts.

Molly smiles, " You're just pissed that there was no food here so you could just forage. "

Serena has already drank down two of her smoothies while she watches her best friend and her fiancé needle each other. It was nice to have some time for just the three of them, they hadn't had that in a while. Of course, Dan actually wanted a lazy day, he generally only stayed in bed when he was sick and even then she had to sit on him to keep him down. Once they've eaten their fill Serena drags Dan to the attic, the place the three of them had gone when they wanted privacy. She shoves him down on one of the bean bag chairs and joins him on his lap. Molly laughs, " See, you can still laze. "

" Yeah, but not the way I wanted to. " Dan whines, he really missed the feel of her bare body against his.

Serena rolls her eyes at him before giving him a light thwack upside the head. Dan whimpers, " You're so cruel to me, Re. Don't you love me anymore? "

_Danny, I would demonstrate but I've missed Molly, behave yourself. _

Dan sighs but settles comfortably in the bean bag chair, " Fill us in, Molly, what been going on from your perspective. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, or Gaea and Hope Island.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Rini sighs as she lets her pencil flow over the paper, art had always come easier to her than anything else, " Rini, do you have any idea why you behaved the way you did? " Shun asks her the next day.

" I wish I did, Uncle Shun, but I don't. None of us kids ever understood why Selena got the cold shoulder either. Phoebe and Dad were the only ones to include her in the immediate family, the Brawlers all treated her well, but Selena always stuck with dad. It got to the point that she was homeschooled as she refused to be separated from him. She had a personal tutor that would follow you all for your brawls, she did better academically this way than she did in public school. "

" She's literally a daddy's girl, huh? "

" She is, Uncle Shun, plus, every lesson has to be taught to her as applied to brawling, Dad figured it out first. The tutor took that idea and ran with it. "

" What about your other siblings? "

" Selena's the one I need to make amends with, she's the one that I wronged, my age is no excuse. "

" It's good that you recognize that, but how long did you blame Selena for the things you did and would she be likely to listen to you anytime soon, Rini? " Shun asks her.

Rini sighs wearily, " Until after I helped deal with Nehelania. I tried to talk to her but she's frozen everyone but Dad and Phoebe out, I can't blame her either. Not even Dad can get her to warm up to the rest of us. "

" Probably because none of the others helped her when she needed it. It got to the point where she could only count on her father to be there for her. " Shun tells the pink haired child.

Earth, Wardington, Kuso Home:

" Ah snap, things are getting worse. Can you handle the senshi situation on your own, Molly? " Dan asks her, Serena had fallen asleep ten minutes after Molly had started to give them an update from her perspective, she was still hearing everything through Dan, but the Moon Princess was still recovering from her latest treatment.

" I should be able to and I gave Shun a communicator, I can call him in if things get tense. " Molly says, " You just focus on getting her better, oh, you might want to have Saeko make sure your little interlude hasn't borne fruit before the next treatment. "

Dan groans, " Forgot about that, but I just wanted her so badly. "

" The time was finally right, Dan. Besides, didn't Rini drop a bombshell on you about how many kids you have in the next several years? " Molly asks him.

Dan groans, " Yeah, she did, there are four ahead of her and it would make sense for us to get started on the kids now. Six kids in six years, Molly. "

" How many multiples? " Molly asks.

" Twins first, one of each. " Dan says, " I actually get a son, which I'm stoked about, but I just wish this could have come at a better time. "

" If you and Serena couldn't handle this now then you wouldn't have been given children now, Dan. " Molly points out.

" She still can't be in the same room as Rini without wanting to kill her and I honestly can't blame her for that, can you? " Dan asks Molly.

Molly sighs at this question, no she honestly couldn't blame Serena for that reaction to her own daughter, the brat had it coming. Still, they needed to make their peace and soon if Rini was born on her mother's twenty-second birthday.

Bakugan City, Earth:

A boy, around twelve years of age and a girl around thirteen both groan when they realize they had missed their fathers. " Damn, we can't just head straight to Vestal, we don't want to lead anyone to them. " the boy says, he wore black with dark blue accents and looked very much the part of the ninja, much like his Ventus attributed father.

His companion, a girl with wavy brown hair down to her mid back and brown eyes, wearing red with orange accents and black fingerless gloves moans at this, " I know, but I'm running low on energy, Sho. I need to get to dad and soon, otherwise you're going to be carrying me everywhere while I recharge. "

Sho Kazami sighs, realizing his companion was right, currently Dan Kuso was the strongest source of the Sacred Orb's power. Selena hadn't been able to stray too far from her father when she was younger due to that fact. Then it was because her younger sister Rini had kept blaming her for everything so she had taken to hanging out with her dad after school. Selena still wouldn't speak with anyone other than her dad and Phoebe of her immediate family. " Where is your dad anyhow? "

Selena goes to respond when her senses snap taut, - Not here, being watched.-

Sho picks up their watcher just then, - Looks like Setsuna, think she may be to the point where she's figuring out who your dad is?-

- Or she could be here to check out the temporal/spatial disturbance. We need to move on casually, Sho, make it a date.-

- Your dad will kill me if I even think about dating you.-

- He'll only consider someone that isn't afraid of him as being worthy of me, or at least someone that will stand up to him.-

Sho sighs, he really did not want to go up against Dan Kuso, but if he ever wanted to date Selena then he would have to. Why did he have to fall for the girl whose father was well known for terrorizing prospective suitors? The last guy whom had tried to date Dana had gone running not even two minutes after meeting Dan. Dana hadn't spoken to her father for a month for that. Selena spies a café and drags Sho to it, thankfully the money system hadn't changed so they'd be able to get some food.

While Selena and Sho are enjoying their milkshakes Setsuna is searching high and low for the source of the temporal/spatial disturbance she had picked up from the Time Gates. Unfortunately the trace energy was dissipating fast. Although at least she could research the hime's friend now. Dan Kuso, number one Pyrus Bakugan Brawler. Leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, though how he'd met the hime she couldn't discern which was really starting to piss her off.

Elsewhere:

The Mistress curses her misfortune as another one of her minions is returned dead, this one had been one of her assassins, and she still didn't know where they had gone. Someone was not happy with her, if only she knew who. She still couldn't track Daniel Kuso, which annoyed her fiercely, she just hoped he hadn't consummated his relationship with the Moon Princess, otherwise everything was screwed, their bond would be solidified. They would be married by the ancient rules and she would be unable to touch him.

Wardington, Evening:

Dan growls as he chases his lover through his childhood home, it didn't help that she knew it almost as well as he did. Molly had left hours earlier after making sure they had enough food and ice to make themselves food for the rest of the day. He had to admit, trying to capture his lover was actually turning him on. It had been a long time since he'd been able to act like a normal teen, same with Serena and they were going to make the most of it before they had to save the world or worlds again.

Moving fast he tackles the elusive princess and pins her to the ground, " You are a tease, Re. "

_You know you liked it._

Dan gives her a heated stare before deciding to take advantage of the situation. He had no idea when they'd next get an opportunity to get away like this and was going to make the most of it.

Vestal, Klaus' Place, Next Day:

Dan had teleported them back to Serena's room at midnight, after finally sharing a shower with his lover, something he had wanted to do for a while now. Dan slips away at six for his morning run and finds that Shun was waiting for him. Dan sighs, " You are not getting details, Shun. "

" Wouldn't want them. " Shun retorts, " You should know that your third child only talks to you and your fourth child due to Rini blaming everything on her. Rini says she started doing this after the first time she went back in time as well. "

" Aw snap, so I somehow have to head that off at the pass or after it happens try to find some way to get my third child to get along with the rest of the family again. "

" She's also your heir, Dan. "

Dan blanches, " What, heir to the throne of the Bakugan? "

" Yeah, why? "

Dan groans, " Why the hell do you think Drago and I had so much trouble brawling there at first, it was so much power, it took a while to actually master it. Plus, I'm going to be the only source of the Sacred Orb which means for however long it takes for the connection to solidify my third child will have to be with me almost constantly. "

Shun blinks, " That might explain why child number three is a daddy's girl, Rini's words, not mine. "

Dan sighs as he picks up the pace, he had never wanted any of his kids to inherit his title as ruler of the Bakugan. Looked like Destiny had other plans. Dan's brown eyes were filled with concern and this time not for his lover but for his third child, the power he could now wield was staggering, he and Drago only ever used a bare minimum of it, the most they had ever had to use was against Mechtavius Destroyer and even then they had gotten power from the people and the Bakugan. Much like Rini had done the first time against Nehelania, though Dan got the feeling he hadn't been told everything about that battle yet.

The Pyrus Brawler ups his pace some more, he needed to make up for yesterday's laziness, though one could make the argument that he did get some exercise in, just not in the traditional sense. As he lets the rush of running overtake him he lets his mind drift back.

**Flashback:**

** Shortly after Dan and his best male friend Shun Kazami had created the rules for Bakugan Battle Brawling the brown haired and eyed twelve year old found himself in the rough part of Wardington. Serena hadn't come to see him in two days and that just wasn't like her. Serena had been teaching him how to survive on the streets just in case he had to. Right now he was going to put those lessons to use. Something told him she was in trouble and needed him, now. He had changed into darker clothing before going on this little excursion, not to mention he had grabbed his collapsible bow staff to use as a means of defense if hand to hand alone wasn't enough.**

** Dan had learned early on from his association with Serena the importance of body language and right now his was screaming don't mess with me. His brown eyes take on a hard cast and he casually stops a pick pocketing attempt, " Marv, where is she? "**

** Violet eyes widen in surprise, " Didn't recognize you there, Danner. Last I knew she was near the warehouse district. "**

** " Got it, warn the others I'm here. She's hurt, Marv, and I don't want to kill someone that's her friend because they had to be stupid. " Dan says in a cold tone.**

** Marv feels shivers run down his spine at the tone, Danner was not someone you messed with, ever. As Marv moves on Dan heads for the warehouse district, the smart street punks giving him a wide berth, as they'd seen what he could do when pressed, and now, well, he was looking for his girl, they weren't going to get in his way. Of course, none of them had any way of knowing that the pair weren't even dating yet, just really good friends, as Dan hadn't quite figured out how he felt about Serena, only that what he felt was different than what he felt for Runo, Julie, Alice, and Molly.**

** Ten minutes later Dan is rolling his eyes at the amateurish job of surrounding him the punks were trying to pull. He grabs his staff from where it hung on his belt and continues on his way, he wouldn't do anything until the punks made a move. Danner, as he was known on the streets, owned the streets, even the older ones left him alone, mostly because of whom he was associated with. He easily sidesteps the punk that charges at him with a switchblade five minutes later, chopping it out of his hand and then ramming his knee into the punk's gut, all in the space of half a minute.**

** The other hidden punks blanch, not having realized he had actually earned his reputation, they back away and Dan continues on. He had used gel to slick his hair back, that way no one would associate Dan Kuso with Danner, he couldn't let his mother know that he actually had a reputation on the streets and wasn't just left alone because of Serena's rep.**

** Turning the corner he could feel rage bubbling up at what he sees. Eyes narrowing he strides forward, much like a panther stalking its prey. A green haired punk was the first to spot him, " Shit, Danner, what are you doing here on this fine fall night? "**

** " I came looking for her when I hadn't seen her in two days, now, what is it that I'm seeing, please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am, otherwise blue hair is getting castrated. " Dan snarls it.**

** Blue hair gulps, Danner had a reputation for not tolerating any form of sexual assault on anyone, the fact that the blonde laying between them happened to be a friend of his, well, they were screwed any way they looked at the situation. Ten minutes later blue hair is now an eunuch and the other two have lost appendages as well. They take blue hair and scramble away while Dan snaps his fingers, cleaning up his attire and knife before kneeling down and checking over Serena, " Danner? "**

** Dan smirks, she never did forget to use his street name, " I'm here, let's get you out of here, okay. "**

** She nods and he teleports back to his house and immediately changes back into his Dan Kuso attire while Serena kept her eyes closed. He hides his streets clothes away and helps Serena up, " Can you clean up on your own or do you need my help. My parents are out to dinner right now. "**

** " I may need you to do my back and hair. " Serena admits.**

** " Okay, clean up as much as you can and then put one of your bikini's on, this way if the 'rents come home while I'm helping you out I won't get yelled at. " Dan says.**

**End Flashback:**

Shun catches up to his best friend, it wasn't often that Dan ran like this, the fact that he was told Shun that he had a lot on his mind. Dan generally brawled so he could work out his problems not talk them out or meditate, Dan was a being of action. He thought better on the move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Vestal, Next Appt.:

Serena was actually pleasantly surprised when Dan came up with her, but considering their actions last week she couldn't blame him. It wasn't as easy for her to speak telepathically to Saeko, she could, but Dan was better off being the one to bring her up to date on the situation. Dan was taking the opportunity to loosen up her tense muscles, " Daniel, I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be in here too. "

" Well, Mizuno-sensei, seeing as how Re can't communicate as easily with you as she can with me, we decided it was best if I came up with her. We kinda completed the bond. " Dan says.

Saeko groans as she rubs her temples, " I should have known you two would complete the soul bond sooner rather than later. I suppose I'd better make sure she isn't pregnant before I begin the next treatment. Oh, Dan, Kona needs some extra attention, her comatose father just died, and he was her last living relative. "

Dan curses under his breath, " What's going to happen to her after her therapy is over? "

" She'll be given over to child services. " Saeko admits.

The twelve year old red head's image flashes through his mind, " I wonder if my parents would adopt her. Hear me out, Kona has already bonded with me and it might help her to get away from Vestal for a while. "

" You do raise a good point, I'll put a call into to Miyoko, Kona can at least be fostered by your parents until she can fully deal with the heavy blow she has been dealt. She needs a place away from all of this, from all reminders. " Saeko admits.

" Re, I'm gonna go find Kona now. " Dan murmurs.

" Don't you want to know…? " Saeko starts.

" If she is pregnant then we're having twins, I got that much out of Rini when she got here. Just confirm if she is or not, Mizuno-sensei. "

Saeko pulls out her Data Computer and initiates the scan, " She is, which means I need to make up the new diet and modulate the treatments accordingly, and with twins. "

" Page me when her treatments done, lately she just collapses out of the elevator. " Dan says and heads off to find Kona.

He found her staring off into space in her hospital room, " Guess I can understand you not wanting to be with the other kids right now, Mizuno-sensei just told me, Kona-chan. "

Kona's saddened green eyes meet his brown eyes, " What happens to me once my therapy is over, Dan? "

" Well, if my parents are agreeable they may foster you so you can pull yourself together somewhere else away from all your memories. " Dan says softly.

" Where would I be living? "

" Bakugan City, on Earth. Right now I need to stay on Vestal for Serena's safety and health, you know what she's getting treatments for. " Dan answers her question as honestly as he could, he had never understood why adults couldn't just tell children things straight up instead of beating around the bush. Then again him meeting Serena had taken some of his innocence and hardened him somewhat as he got to experience what life was like for those less fortunate.

Kona smiles, " Thank you for treating me as though I have a brain and can comprehend what's going on around me. My doctor seemed to think he had to sugarcoat telling me papa died. "

" Hey, my fiancée grew up on the streets for the most part, I know what kids are made of, Kona. Hell, I have my own street persona but please don't tell my mother this. "

" Hey, siblings keep each other's secrets unless pissed at one another. " Kona says.

" Wouldn't know, never had any blood siblings but I keep my friends secrets no matter what. " Dan admits.

" Please, anyone whom has seen you and Shun together know that you two are brothers in all but blood. " Kona retorts.

Dan smirks, he loved this girl, she was sassy, just the right attitude for an honorary Kuso. He'd have to make sure to come back tomorrow to see the rest of the kids. Though he had sent Lunara and Drago to go see them, since Kona was more important at the moment. Maybe he could get Baron to come in and see the kids as well. The reporter that had written that article had written a retraction and an apology to Dan. He had also written that Dan was in fact no longer on the market after being threatened with a libel suit.

Dan had approved the retraction and what the new article said. Marucho had then hired a PR person to handle all this stuff for them and it was none other than Julie. The Subterra Brawler was only all too happy to be the Brawlers Public Relations representative. She'd seen how irritated Dan had been about that article, Serena was an inactive member of the Battle Brawlers and Dan would never betray her willingly.

Reporters were finding out that Julie Makimoto was not a person to screw around with in any way. They were suddenly remembering that she had been the number one Subterra Brawler before she had stopped brawling. Shun had given a video interview with Julie present the entire time, making sure that the reporter stuck to what Shun said and didn't try to put any slant on the interview. Dan starts telling Kona about his final brawl with Barodius over the power of the Sacred Orb, she was all ears. Dan had a natural flair for storytelling, part of why the kids adored him so much. He made the stories come to life and would even use Drago and Lunara for different voices as well.

The nurses and doctors were all astounded at the increase in health the children exhibited just from Dan's visits. Some of the kids that were deemed hopeless cases were starting to respond positively to the treatments they had been receiving. Mizuno-sensei had told them that Dan was just so naturally optimistic that he could raise everyone's morale just by being there. She'd seen children with cancer make full turnarounds after being visited several times by Dan, simply because they now had hope. " Dan, Mizuno-sensei told me to come get you. "

" Hey, Monty, how are things with you and your guy? " Dan asks the dark haired orderly.

He blushes profusely and Dan smirks, " You did follow my advice, good. Monty, could you go tell Drago and Lunara to head for the entrance while I go get Re. "

" Sure, Dan. " Monty says.

" Kona, I'll see you soon, okay, if you join the other kids tomorrow I may just head in to see them. Well, more like the next day, Re keeps me close the day after her treatments. "

" Day after tomorrow then, Dan. " Kona says.

" I'll be there, Kona, just don't tell the other kids. " Dan says and heads for his fiancée.

He frowns when she can barely stand, " Mizuno-sensei, are you sure she's all right? "

Saeko sighs, " She is, get her started on this new diet, it will help her recover faster and help with the development of the twins as well. "

" All right, I just hate how weak this makes her, Mizuno-sensei. " Dan murmurs.

" She'd be worse off if not for you, Dan. She keeps you with her pretty much all of the next day because you help her recover faster. She'd be completely bedridden without you. " Saeko tells him.

Dan's eyes widen in shock, he hadn't known his mere presence was enough to help her out. " Not all soul bonds are the same, the nature of your bond is that you both want the best for each other which means your powers will help out the others. You've already helped her out in her fights beforehand, right, Dan, simply by letting her have access to your fighting spirit. "

" There were times it felt like she was giving me power when I was reaching my limits in a brawl that I absolutely had to win. " Dan admits.

Serena smiles, he had noticed her mere presence fighting alongside him. He hadn't needed her for Mag Mel as he had to prove his own mental fortitude. Mag Mel was Dan's fight and his fight alone, the others had been for the sake of Bakugan and living being alike. She had left Bakugan City if only so Dan would have peace of mind, like Dan and the ones whom had faced down Mechtavius Destroyer she remembered seeing Bakugan City being destroyed until the Brawlers had gone back in time to fix everything. _You did well, Dan, I couldn't help you with Mag Mel, I didn't realize exactly what was happening at that time but I did know that you weren't yourself, yet his influence never affected your dealings with me, nor did he ever find out about me. How'd you keep him from finding that out?_

Dan smirks, " Natural born telepath, anything I don't want people finding in my head is locked up with Apollonir as the guardian. I actually managed to snag his spirit and he agreed to guard my private memories, the ones that I wanted no one to get at. "

Dan helps her over to the elevator and she leans against him as he hits the button for the lobby. _I'm glad I don't have to try and keep myself upright this time._

" Re, I hope this ends soon. Mizuno-sensei give you any other instructions other than a new diet? "

_Yeah, keep you relatively close, I won't keep you from visiting the kids as they all benefit from you. She also said she'd be calling your mom once her shift was done._

" Got it, Re. Let's get you home. "

Serena nods at this, she wanted to sleep but Saeko had said she needed to eat before she could. Serena looks at the meal Saeko said she needed to eat before she slept and projects it into Lita's mind. Lita affirms she got the message and that the meal would be ready when she got back to Klaus' place, waiting in the living room, as that was where she generally slept after Dan got her home. Upon reaching the living room Lita was waiting with a tray for Serena and the Moon Princess sighs before taking her food and handing over the new menu to Lita.

Lita raises an eyebrow but she still remembered how Dan had made her look like a rank amateur in a fight and that had been with her using her powers. She hated to see what he could do when he used his own powers in a fight against a senshi. He'd also been sparring against Saturn with his staff, working on his forms and speed. Hotaru had admitted that he was a staff master, she could barely keep up with him, hell, he'd taught her a few things about wielding her glaive. Hotaru stated that Dan could kick Endymion's ass at any time, he just wasn't about to leave the hime until she was back to her old self.

Lita had also brought Dan a meal and the Pyrus Brawler smiles in thanks before diving in to his meal. " Lita, you are a better cook than my mother. " Dan says bluntly.

Lita looks at him, " She can't be that bad? "

" She's not, you're just better, you even personalized the meals for all of us based upon how active we are, I've never eaten better, generally I can keep up with Re when it comes to eating. " Dan admits.

Lita looks at him, " Okay, what is it with people like you and Serena, you both look so freaking skinny and yet you pack away more food than a linebacker. "

" Hey, you've seen how much I train in a given day and Serena ran track at school. " Dan points out.

" No she didn't, she couldn't have, we were all too busy for sports. " Lita states.

Serena rolls her eyes, _Clones, Lita, I used clones to hang out with you guys so I could actually get to my after school activities. I was not going to let being a senshi ruin my life. I used them during the Silver Millennium all the time and none of you ever caught on except for Ventus Ninja. He never busted me because you all were supposed to be trained to notice stuff like that._

" It's true, besides I got my orders from the Lunar Prince, he told me if you all couldn't notice when his little sister was using clones then until they did nothing was to be said. " Shun comments.

Lita groans at this, " She could have died and we wouldn't have known. "

Shun rolls his eyes, " Give me some damn credit, would you? I kept her safer than you all did save for Saturn, you let yourself be swayed by Venus because she was captain of the guard, instead of doing your damn duty, which was to protect her from any and all threats. "

Lita winces, he had never pulled any punches with them last life time, he had always been bluntly honest with them. Apparently that hadn't changed over the course of reincarnation. Serena had finished her meal and was now curled up into Dan's side, her head resting on his right shoulder as she got the sleep she so desperately needed. Dan sighs, " Shun, dress her down somewhere else, okay. Re, needs her sleep, we both know that, especially now. "

Shun looks at his best friend, " She's pregnant, isn't she? "

" Mizuno-sensei confirmed it, Shun, that's why she has a new diet to adhere to, and why her treatments have now been modified. " Dan admits, " Where's my pink haired child anyhow? "

" Helping Baron teach Hotaru the finer points of brawling and when to use ability cards, she may not brawl competitively but she is your child, so she does know how to brawl, it's just she uses a combination of Ventus and Pyrus, the two biggest male influences on her life. " Shun answers.

Dan smiles at this, " Well, at least she can brawl, even if she only does so for fun. "

Bakugan City, Earth:

Sho watches as Selena pulls up some of her father's old brawls, well recent to everyone else in this time, a few of the brawls she had been unable to find time to watch in their native time line. Of course, she was generally busy either brawling or with her tutor doing her homework. She hadn't seen any of her family except for her father and Phoebe in almost a year. He couldn't blame her for this either as she'd been treated like an outsider since she was eight. Dan had been trying to mend the bridges in his family, Damon was at least trying to reach out to her now. Selena would speak to him as a fellow brawler but not as her brother, though she did like the sense of style he had acquired, he wore brown and yellow, similarly to his father though his hair was still the mix of blonde and brown it had always been.

He too wore goggles, brown with yellow accents, a brown chain around his neck, other than that he wore essentially what the current Dan Kuso did only in Subterra colors. Damon was pretty damn good too, one of the few brawlers that could actually give Selena some fierce competition. Of their generation Selena was on top, followed by him, then Damon, then Spectra's son, Chase, took after his father in terms of fashion and temperament, but was a Darkus brawler like his parents, though why Alice chose Spectra he would never understand, Keiko Leltoy, dressed in Darkus colors but a Haos brawler like her father, Baron, had her mother's features and father's eye color, that was just the top five. The next generation brawlers that were old enough had the top ten spots wrapped up easily, well in the adult division, most of them had been bumped up when they were seven to keep them from demoralizing the non-prodigy children. Of course, Chris, Chase's twin, though looked more like their mother and was a Pyrus Brawler like their dad used to be.

They didn't dare brawl competitively here as they didn't exist yet, not even Damon and Dana existed yet, well, they might have been conceived by now, but they were not living breathing beings. Rini was the only one that had records in this time frame and that was because she had lived in the past for quite some time because she was needed for the timeline's continuity to not get completely screwy.

Setsuna curses when she realizes exactly whom she and the others had nearly killed. Dan Kuso had done more for Earth and four other planets than they had. He had saved Earth several times over, there would be a huge uproar over his death. She had also found the name Serena Kuso but that was it, the hime had another life she had kept hidden from them. Dan Kuso was King of the Bakugan and none of them were prepared to deal with the wrath of the Bakugan should they have killed him.

The viridian haired woman just wished she knew where and when they had met but anything that directly had to do with the hime or she suspected those closest to her she couldn't view through the Gates. The hime had out maneuvered them ages ago and they hadn't even known it. They couldn't touch Dan Kuso, he was still integral to the timeline, hell the timeline hinged upon him and the hime, that coupled with Rei's vision of the Earth turning from Mamoru-sama meant they were screwed. They had been for quite some time in fact, if judging by how quickly Dan had acted to save the ungrateful hime, she had never felt anything for Mamoru, and had merely been going along with it until she could safely chuck him to the curb.

Elsewhere:

The Mistress smiles as her plans are still coming together though she did worry about that temporal/spatial disturbance that had sent Pluto off investigating in Bakugan City. Still, as long as they kept their movements slow and unnoticeable they should be able to keep their operations going for a while yet. Unlike other fools she wasn't after heart crystals, dream mirrors, or star seeds, instead she was after purity auras, similar to a pure heart crystal except that a person could survive without their aura, they were currently pulling a Metalia and gathering energy slowly to suit their needs. Metalia had gone wrong in trying to have the energy gathered quickly which had attracted senshi attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, or a certain Lunar prince, Heero Yuy.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Vestal, Klaus' Place, Evening:

Dan wanders over to his pink haired child after getting Serena safely ensconced in their room. " How have you been since coming back again, Rini, and I want an actual answer. "

Rini sighs, " Trying to figure out where everything went wrong and near as I can figure things for Selena went downhill after I went back home after my first trip into the past. She will only talk to Phoebe and you in the future, well, she talks to Damon as a fellow brawler but refuses to acknowledge him as family. He's really trying to bridge the gap between him and her, but Selena is just freezing everyone out. "

" Tell me about her. "

" No, you should learn about her the same way you did last time. " Rini says.

" I guess you're right about that, but I just don't like the fact that one of my kids essentially ends up as an outsider in her own family due to reasons we can't pinpoint. You do need to work things out with your mother though, Rini. "

Rini groans at this, " I would but I don't know where to start, Dad. "

" True, you were quite the brat by your own admission. She wants to love you, Rini, she does, but you ended up treating her just like the rest of her family, Rini, which means she put you on her list of those to never trust. "

" I really tried there towards the end, Dad, I really did, but the damage had already been done. "

" You're right, it had been, but you two need to make amends before you're born. " Dan informs her.

" How, my own mother can't be in the same room as me without trying to kill me! "

" You two need to fight it out verbally, and this time no one will stop you two. " Dan says.

" How long until she gets her voice back again and I will be dealing with mom and not mama Li, right? " Rini asks him.

" Mizuno-sensei isn't sure how long it will take, but the treatments along with your mother's natural healing ability have upped the odds of her actually getting her voice back. " Dan states.

" Am I to take it that my oldest siblings are on their way, Dad? " Rini asks him.

" Who gave you _the talk_? "

" Mama Ikkuko actually. "

Dan's eyes widen, " Tsukino Ikkuko, whom beats her daughter with a ceramic rolling pin gave you _the talk_? What is wrong with this picture? "

" Mama Ikkuko always treated me well. "

Dan winces, " I think I just found another issue your mother has with you, Ikkuko actually accepted and loved you. "

Rini groans, " How the hell do I deal with that? "

" Can't help you there, midget. "

Rini groans at this, he had found his name for her. Selena had always been baby girl, Phoebe was munchkin, Dana was princess, and Tiara got Ewok, yes, her father was in fact a Star Wars fan. He just hid his fan boy tendencies for all things Star Wars really well. Dan grins at her reaction, " Did I stumble upon my name for you, midget? "

Rini levels a death glare at him, _Heero Yuy level two patented Death Glare _at that. Dan manages to not flinch away, " I'm going to guess you learned how to death glare from your mom's half-brother the Lunar Prince, right? "

" Yeah, Uncle Heero taught me how to death glare, doesn't work on Uncle Duo though, since he kinda is death himself. " Rini admits.

" I guess it would be hard to make a death glare effect a death god. " Dan admits.

" No kidding, " Rini says, she had put her Sketch Book away upon sensing her father's approach.

Juuban:

Molly was just sitting in the back room of the Crown Game Center when the youma proximity alarm went off. Molly's eyes widen even as she curses quite creatively, she transforms and then pulls up the location. The Scout of the Soul curses again, why was it always the park anyhow? She decides to see if she can handle the problem herself before calling Ventus Ninja in. Sailor Psyche teleports to the problem site and immediately unleashes the Soul Stinger upon the youma. The civilians takes off, knowing that they didn't want to be in the way of s scout battle.

" Who are you to interfere with my mission? "

Thankfully she had set the op room scanners to scan this youma thoroughly and scan for similar beings before she had left, it wouldn't do to be caught flatfooted. Especially with the planetary senshi currently being unreliable. Psyche smirks, " I am the senshi of the soul, Sailor Psyche. "

" Well, Soul Senshi, prepare to lose. "

Psyche curses as she is put on the defensive immediately, she pushes her right earring, " Call Ventus Ninja. "

She explains the situation even as she continues to dodge the youma's attacks, though she did throw a Soul Stinger at the youma every so often. Psyche needed time to charge up her higher level attacks, the Soul Stinger was low level and easily charged up, unlike the rest of her attacks. She needed Ventus Ninja to buy her time. When the kunai hit their mark Psyche smirks and sets to reaching deep to pull up her power and charge up one of her higher level attacks.

" Soul Scorcher! "

The youma flies backwards from this attack and Psyche curses, " Any ideas, Ventus Ninja? "

Ventus Ninja scoffs, " I've been trying everything I can think of to take this idiot youma down, Psyche. "

Psyche rolls her eyes and summons her sword, as the pair keep the youma contained the general in charge watches the fight, these two were different from the usual defenders of Juuban, that much was certain. " Solarian Burst! "

" Eos, thank Aphrodite. " Psyche says.

" Sorry I'm late, girlfriend, took Ai a while to hunt me down and awaken me. Apparently we Outsiders need to step up and deal with the trash that the planetary senshi aren't huh? " Sailor Eos says, her senshi uniform looked like a red swim suit, a two piecer that bared her midriff, she had red wings on her back, an orange sailor scarf and choker with orange Uranus style boots and orange circles at where the center of her skirt would be and holding the sailor scarf together, she wore a golden V style mask with a silver tiara holding an orange circular gem in the center, she also had red hair and wore white gloves with red forearm guards, the choker had a yellow circle in the center of it as well. ( A/N: head to doll divine. Com and look in sailorpsyche's Outsiders gallery to find a picture of Sailor Eos and of Sailor Psyche. Take the spaces out of the above web site.)

Ventus Ninja smirks under his face covering, things may just turn in their favor now with Eos here. " Where is Ai? " Psyche asks.

" She went to track down the others, we never needed as much guidance as the Planetary Senshi. Dawn Detox! "

The youma screams as this attack makes contact, Dawn Detox worked to remove all negative energy, Eos had this attack for the times they didn't have access to the purifying power of a Silver Crystal. Psyche snarls and starts to charge up her next attack, " Soul Shredding! "

The youma is finally beaten and Psyche teleports them all back to the op room and pulls up the results of her scan, " Shimatta, they've been here for a while, there are several of that type of youma here. "

Eos curses, " We need Nyx, that's all there is to it as the hime is incapable of helping us right now, correct? "

" That's correct. " Ventus Ninja admits, " We have to start taking these operations out just as soon as we can. "

" We also have to scout them out, useless planetary senshi. " Psyche mutters under her breath.

Ventus Ninja had to admit, she had a point, they would need a significant amount of help to be able to handle this kind of problem. " We need to find out if Artemis is loyal or not, and if he is then we need to use him to find the rest of the Outsiders, we need Hesper, Dike, Nike, Nemesis, and is Nyx counted among you girls now? "

" She is, the night court is loyal to the hime. " Psyche admits.

" Well, we need to find them and awaken them, fast. I don't know how the hell the planetary senshi could allow this to happen right under their noses but it looks like we'll need to clean up after their incompetence. " Ventus Ninja states.

Both of the females sigh at this, he was right, but that didn't mean they had to like it. They should not have to clean up after the planetary senshi simply because they were too immersed in trying to oust the hime and push forward their own agenda. Molly had heard of Crystal Tokyo from her best friend and she was appalled at the implications of such a Kingdom. Serena had sworn she would never allow such stupidity to come into fruition on her watch, besides Molly damn well knew she was going to marry Dan and not Endymion.

Psyche does a deeper scan of all the trouble areas and swears loudly at what she finds, " They've set up shop in the damn hospital. "

Ventus Ninja swears at this as well, " We can't fight them in a hospital, we have to draw them out somehow or take them out with one hit kills. "

" Ventus Ninja, go do some recon, we need to know what we're getting into before we go charging in. " Psyche orders.

Ventus Ninja nods and he was gone in seconds. He could understand the need for recon especially in this situation. Psyche was currently in command until Dike could be found. Something told the Soul Senshi that things were going to get worse before they got better.

Bakugan City:

Miyoko thinks over what Saeko had called her about and Saeko had sent her a picture of the girl in question, she'd have to talk to Shinjiro about this but she wanted to help the poor girl out. Dan had even called her to talk about Kona, apparently she and Dan had bonded during all of Dan's visits to the Children's Ward of one of the hospitals on Vestal. The child needed somewhere to recover from the emotional blows that wouldn't trigger memories for her. She understood why Dan had suggested what he did. Dan had a big heart and to be honest she missed having a child around and this would give her an opportunity to actually have a daughter, sure she'd been advising Serena for years but she'd always known deep down Serena would become her daughter-in-law, call it mother's intuition.

She was waiting for Shinjiro to Skype her so they could discuss this, she wanted to help Kona so badly and something told her that Dan wanted this for Kona as well. Dan hadn't mentioned anything of what he was currently doing and Saeko hadn't said anything either but a mother always knew when her child was in the midst of another life threatening fight or at least she did. Dan always shielded her from the worst of what he did and she still had no clue what he had been doing for the whole time he was fourteen, all she knew was that it had to do with Serena.

Elsewhere:

" Mistress, Sailor Psyche and Ventus Ninja stumbled across one of our operations in Juuban and worse still Eos is now active. "

The Mistress curses quite articulately at this news, why now of all times were the senshi known as the Outsiders awakening, unless it had to do with the fact that the majority of the planetary senshi were highly incompetent. That could be why they were being awakened now, due to planetary senshi failings though she had yet to hear reports of Jupiter or Saturn helping out, which meant they were most likely with their princess, along with the delectable Daniel Kuso.

" How were they alerted to the operation? "

" My guess is they energy drain was too high in that area or their scanners picked up on the youma. "

" True, they would have some method of tracking the different types of trouble within Juuban, especially seeing as how several of their enemies were after energy. " the Mistress is loath to admit to that though.

" Should we relocate our other operations or not? "

The Mistress thinks on this question, " No, we have no idea whether or not they can find our other operations yet or not, warn all operations to be very careful about where they send their youma and how much energy they drain in an area, we do not need our actions out in the open yet. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, or Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Dan stretches as he wakes up the next morning, Serena twined around him, he had to admit, it was nice waking up this way. Of course, he still had to tell his parents that he was engaged to Serena and that he had gotten her pregnant. He knew his mom was stunned he hadn't made her a grandmother sooner, she'd take the news in stride, it was his dad he wasn't sure about. Yeah, his dad was laid back and all, but he didn't know how his dad would take the news. The brown haired teen slips out of bed to get his morning run in. Serena knew he was an early riser and knew he'd slip back into bed after he got his run in.

He'd had his lazy day though the further along the pregnancy progressed he might take some more lazy days, if only to pamper his lover. Though maybe that could get bumped up to wife, at least here on Vestal. They could just get a civil service once they reached Earth again. Serena didn't want a big wedding, she just wanted to be with him. She'd be content with the way things were if Japan didn't frown on couples living together unmarried. Dan had never intended to actually claim her until after they were married but he wasn't going to get upset over what had happened.

As long as he got Serena at the end of everything he'd be happy to technically _live in sin_ with her for the rest of eternity. He could never regret having met her, Serena had wormed her way into his life without ever meaning to and had slowly become the single most important being in his life. He truly couldn't imagine life without her. It had been hard to choose to go help Drago save New Vestroia while Serena had needed him, but he knew what he had to do. Serena had supported that decision even though she was constantly having to call him just to maintain her sanity.

He gets his running outfit on and slips out quietly, rolling his shoulders and stretching out thoroughly. If she'd be in better shape then he might be able to get her to join him. Today it was Ace joining him for his run, " I'm surprised she let you leave. "

Dan sighs, " She knows I need to burn off some energy early in the morning, plus, I've promised that after every treatment I'll head back to bed after I get my shower in. "

" You do need to eat and she has that new diet she needs to follow. " Ace points out.

" I was there when Mizuno-sensei explained that, Ace. Re can't communicate telepathically as easily with Mizuno-sensei as she can with me, Hotaru, and Lita. I needed to inform her of the change in our relationship. "

" Have you even told your parents, Dan? "

Dan rolls his eyes, " Not yet, I know how my mom will react but I'm not sure about my dad. "

" You can't just not tell them, Dan. "

" Yeah, I know but that kind of news needs to be imparted in person and it's not safe for either me or Re to leave Vestal just now and my parents can't just disappear either. Plus, there's the fact that we don't have a secure enough line of communication either. "

Ace raises an eyebrow at this, Dan raised a good point, there was no way Dan would risk Serena right now, especially right now. Dan was protective of all his friends and from what Ace had seen that was at least doubled for Serena. Though if the snippets he had heard about her past were anything to judge by Dan had every reason to be protective of her within reason. " How touchy is she about you and your protectiveness? "

Dan chuckles, " Perks to being a telepath, I know when I'm about to overstep my bounds and back off. The only time I can get away with treating her like a possession is when there are several leering punks around and I'm staking my claim. She won't interfere with that within reason. "

" How is it you get to be that lucky? " Ace wants to know.

Dan smirks, " I was born telepathic and when we were seven we got trapped in a malfunctioning elevator. She used me as a living teddy bear. I have never seen anyone that terrified of being trapped in an elevator, over the years through therapy and with my help she can tolerate small, enclosed spaces, but only if she's not alone. "

" You ever find out what caused her claustrophobia? " Ace asks.

" No, I have my suspicions, but she's never said what happened to make her fear small, enclosed spaces. I know what caused her astraphobia which is also known as Astrapophobia, Ceraunophobia, or Keraunophobia which is fear of thunder and lightning, or rather thunderstorms. Last lifetime she lived almost exclusively on the Moon and had only learned about thunderstorms. Her first experience with one just happened to be a severe storm and she had no one to explain what was going on so naturally she was terrified. "

" Makes sense and let me guess she got mocked for a perfectly natural reaction. " Ace states.

" Pretty much, Shun could even confirm that if he were here, things must be heating up in Juuban if he hasn't come back yet. " Dan states.

" Will that situation require Serena's personal attention? "

" It would but all of her attacks are vocal. " Dan states.

" That just sucks right about now, doesn't it? " Ace muses.

" Yeah, it does because she is generally the one that has to finish off enemies like this, though I damn well will be right by her side if I have anything to say about it. " Dan states.

Juuban:

Shun rolls his shoulders even as he yawns wearily, he'd managed to get all of the surveillance they needed but now it was a matter of figuring out how to strike and when. He'd crashed in the back room and was now heading to the front to get some breakfast from Andrew, if Serena trusted him that was good enough for him, " You all right? " Andrew asks him.

" Just tired but I'm used to it, got to get those damn youma out of the hospital pronto. " Shun states.

Andrew blanches, " There are youma in the hospital? Call Dan and tell him, he'll get them out. "

" Can't, he needs to stay where he is right now. "

" One of the kids he visited is back in, Darek Michino, newest foster home almost killed him. " Andrew says.

Shun pales, " Shit, who's his social worker? "

" Meiouko Aurista. "

" Good, she can get him transferred out. " Shun says and heads back into the back room, finding Aurista's communicator frequency and sending her a coded message to move all of her problem kids to Vestal under Saeko's care.

Shun goes over the data again and curses, this enemy was smart, move in and stay under the radar. Now, well they had to ferret them out and remove the infestation. How the hell could Mercury miss this? They needed to find a new Sailor Mercury and soon, otherwise they were going to get screwed over majorly. Of all the times for Serena to be on the Disabled List. Maybe they could find Dike, or rather Ai could. Though they needed to feel out Artemis, quickly.

Molly rolls her eyes at the antics of the inept senshi before her and flares her power just enough to catch the attention of the white cat with them. Artemis peels off from them unnoticed and approaches her, " I should have known you were Sailor Psyche, Molly. What do you need? "

" Do you know what they did to the hime, Artemis, them and her family, they tried to kill her and there's another enemy that Mercury should have picked up on. They have an operation in the hospital. "

Artemis nearly yowls in rage, " What do you need? "

" The rest of the Outsiders, only Eos and I are active. Ai is searching but if you could as well it would be a godsend. " Molly states.

" I see what you mean, do you have any other help? " Artemis asks.

" Ventus Ninja, the hime's Uranian Body and the fourth ranked Uranian Knight answerable only to the Prince. " Molly states.

" Right, I'll see what I can do, but somebody needs to monitor them from the inside. I'll be careful, though maybe I could put in a call for help from Mau, or maybe call in the Starlights in Serena's name. " Artemis states.

" Please do so, we need the help, desperately. " Molly admits.

Artemis nods and slips off to do so, he knew that getting help was of vital importance, they needed to contain this new situation and the fact that Mercury hadn't picked it up meant that he would seriously need to consider if they needed to find new senshi to take over the planetary positions.

Kinmoku:

Princess Kakyu frowns after receiving Artemis' report, Fighter, Healer, and Maker were Serena's already though she had a few trainees that could benefit from interplanetary training, " Send for Fighter, Healer, Maker, Racer, and Chaser immediately. A situation has come to my attention. "

Chaser had fire red hair and her senshi uniform was blue while Racer had light blue hair and her senshi uniform was dark pink in the Kinmokuan style. Once all of them have arrived Kakyu sighs, " A new enemy has appeared on Earth and the majority of Serena's senshi have turned on her, she has retreated elsewhere to receive treatment for the wounds inflicted upon her. Fighter, Healer, Maker, you three are technically her senshi now, Racer, Chaser, you two will be going with them in order to train and learn how to evaluate situations under the pressures of battle. You cannot let the civilians find out who you are in civilian form. I'm sure Fighter, Healer, and Maker will take up their singing careers again as they have male forms. Racer, Chaser, will have to meet with Molly Osaka, Sailor Psyche and see what you can work out for why you two have shown up. "

" They are younger, they could be exchange students, it shouldn't be that hard to set up. " Maker states.

" True, I will take care of getting you two enrolled in school, allow Molly to take you two shopping for fashions that blend in on Earth and in particular Juuban. She can also help you get your books and uniforms. " Kakyu admits.

" Princess, what of our hair? " Chaser asks.

" Change the style when in civilian form. " Kakyu says immediately.

" Makes sense and avoid us in civilian form, that way the traitors won't associate you two with us so easily. " Fighter states.

" Fighter is right, they know us in civilian form and try not to act like total fan girls around us. " Healer states.

Racer nods thoughtfully, " What of this new enemy or will we be briefed by Psyche once we get there? "

" You'll be briefed when you get there but they could use an analyst. You're better suited to that task, Racer. " Kakyu admits.

" Understood, do they know how long this new enemy has been operating under the radar? " Racer asks.

" No, they don't, but they do know they're operating in a hospital and they're trying to work out how to draw the enemy out without hurting the civilians in the hospital. " Kakyu states.

" We'd better go then. " Fighter says, the quicker reinforcements could reach Sailor Psyche then the better off the situation would be.

" Head for the Crown Game Center, the manager is in the know and he can direct you to where you need to go. " Kakyu instructs them.

Fighter nods and they head out, Maker and Healer getting the two trainees up to date on what to expect once they reached Juuban.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I do own Racer and Chaser.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Juuban:

Fighter, Healer, Maker, Racer, and Chaser all head straight for the Crown Game Center's back entrance and Andrew sighs in relief, " Thank Apollo, reinforcements. I'll take you straight to Ventus Ninja, he was Serena's bodyguard appointed by her older brother the Lunar Prince during the Silver Millennium, the fourth ranked Uranian Knight, he's been helping Psyche and Eos out as much as he can. "

Once in the back room Racer's eyes light up and she immediately dives for the console, familiarizing herself with it, Shun smirks, " Thank Ares, a techie. I'm Kazami Shun, the Ventus Ninja. Psyche and Eos are currently keeping up appearances in their civilian lives, I'm living on my own so I have no one whom will report me missing. "

The Starlights end their transformations, " I'm Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter. "

" Kou Yaten, Sailor Star Healer. "

" Kou Taiki, Sailor Star Maker. "

" Hiko Reika, Sailor Star Racer. " (A/N: Hiko means Fire Powder in Japanese, at least according to google translate).

" Mizuko Amika, Sailor Star Chaser. "

" Reika-chan, I'm just grateful we have tech support again, sure all of us can operate it but we're all better off on the front lines, we need someone who can run all this and tell us what we need to know. I honestly don't know how the hell Mercury missed this. " Shun says.

Reika's eyes have widened when she takes in the depth of the problem and starts swearing in her native tongue, causing the Kinmokuan System senshi to stare at her, especially Amika, " It has to be bad if she's swearing like that. "

" It is, they've infiltrated several key places and getting them out is going to be tricky. The hospital has to be first, they haven't gone after the government buildings due to the Demon Hunters that are on the payroll as they'd've been noticed, still, schools, businesses, weapons manufacturers, this is bad. " Reika says.

Shun groans, " I've done recon on the hospital situation, the weapons manufacturers will have to be next, but the hospital is definitely the first priority. I'd like to know how the hell this system's senshi, the majority of them, got their jobs. This is disgraceful to say the least. "

Taiki frowns as he looks over the data Reika had compiled, " I'd have to agree with you, Shun-san, this is bad. They should have noticed this was going on instead of letting the problem fester for this long. "

" It's really that bad, Taiki? " Yaten asks.

" It is, this enemy is insidious. " Taiki states, " I'm just glad we never had to deal with anything like this on Kinmoku. The worst we ever had to deal with was a Chaos possessed Galaxia. "

Seiya groans, " We need intel on those weapons manufacturers and we need to compile it now. Do we have any way of getting in? "

" I can get in, I'm the one that did the recon for the hospital. I'm Ventus Ninja for a reason, I am a ninja. " Shun ripostes.

" We'll need more than you, we may need to request some more help. " Seiya muses.

" Not necessary, at least not more from Kinmoku, I've placed a call for help in to Mau. " Artemis says, walking out of the shadows.

" Double agent? " Seiya asks.

" Yes, all Mauans have a feline form, Seiya-san, cats will be able to get in and map the place out a lot easier. Queen Felina is sending Sailors Tabby, Burmese, Nebelung, Ragdoll, and Donskoy along with their trainee senshi, with them getting the necessary information on the weapons manufacturers should be easy. Tabby's trainee is Iron Siam, Burmese has Bronze Burmese, Nebelung has Copper Singapura, Ragdoll's is Silver Siberian, and Donskoy's is Titanium Toyger. " Artemis says.

" We're getting five full senshi and five trainees, that's actually not too bad. It gives us more people to work with and they could go around as cats, but where would they stay so as to not arouse suspicion? " Taiki asks.

" Ai will be staying with Eos for now, I stay with Minako for the foreseeable future, Andrew, could some of them stay with you? " Artemis asks.

" No problem, I can take four of them as cats safely, I just ask that when it comes to bathing they let me know ahead of time. Being the Solar Prince has some perks. " Andrew says.

Artemis blinks, " Why didn't you ever help out? "

" Serena and someone else both thought it would be better if I were kept in reserve. Technically Shun's current leader, I guess he could be called Pyrus Protector when brought up in conversation right now. I actually have access to my Knight form, I could help out but it's better if I'm here, guarding the op room. " Andrew states firmly.

" He's right, this is our only safe meeting place, but we can't all arrive and enter at the same time, Psyche, Eos, and myself can all teleport in, if Reika-chan can scan your signatures you can use whatever method to get in as well. " Shun says.

" This is going to be a long campaign, isn't it, as we have to move slowly and decisively to get all of this handled so as not to alarm the civilians. Whom will be our medic? " Yaten asks.

" I will, for now, maybe one of the Mauan pairs will be field medics. " Taiki says.

" This is a nightmare situation. It was for these kind of situations that Saturn's power was first developed for. " Shun admits.

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Dan rolls his shoulders as Serena finally pulls herself out of bed, he knew she generally loved her sleep but this was getting ridiculous, however, she was still getting draining treatments for her throat and to potentially get her voice back, on top of that she also happened to be pregnant. He couldn't really blame her for being tired and wanting to sleep, plus, Mizuno-sensei had said the more she slept the better off she was.

Once she was ready for the day she goes through a light kata, as she didn't want her body to get too out of shape. Mizuno-sensei actually encouraged her to continue to do her katas as that would help her body recover faster in the long run. Serena frowns when her senses scream that something was wrong, _Dan, ask for a status update from Shun, I'm sensing the trouble from here._

Dan curses, if Serena was sensing the trouble on Earth then there was something seriously wrong, Dan brings his BakuColar up, " Hey, Ventus Ninja, your charge wants an update. "

" This enemy is crafty, they've snuck in under the radar and have infiltrated everywhere except the government. Kinmoku sent us some reinforcements, Star Sailors Fighter, Healer, and Maker, along with trainees Racer and Chaser. Racer is in charge of the Op Room for now. Our priority is getting them out of the hospital Mau is also sending five full senshi and their trainees, they'll be doing the recon on the weapons manufacturers that have been infiltrated. " Shun says.

" Aw, snap, this is bad. No wonder your charge is sensing the trouble where you are from here. " Dan mutters.

Serena was currently cursing quite creatively in her native tongue and seeing as how she had once cursed for thirteen hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-seven seconds straight without repeating a signal swear in her first life that is saying something. Li was also adding to this litany in Saturnian, shit had just met fan and they weren't happy about it.

Bakugan City:

Sho's eyes narrow as he takes in the appearance of a café worker, - Selena, we've got problems, one of the workers is a youma.-

Selena curses under her breath, Sailor Vestroia couldn't be seen yet, - Are there any inactive senshi around here that we can activate or do we have to deal with this ourselves?-

- Open the field, only us and all the youma will be able to move.-

Selena sighs but knew Sho had a point, " Field…open! "

The pair both curse long and loud, " Vestroia Attribute Power! "

Sho quickly takes his ninja form and covers for Selena while she transforms, nearly every worker in the café had turned out to be a youma. Sailor Vestroia swears in irritation and activates her Attribute Daggers, slicing through each youma as she got to it, never stopping her movement for a moment. She knew to stop would be her potential death and there was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to fall now.

The Aquos Ninja also keeps on the move, using his kunai to eliminate the youma from a distance as he had been taught how to imbue enough power into his kunai to make them lethal to all youma except for phages, those had to be healed by a Sailor Moon. Aquos Ninja knew why Sailor Vestroia wasn't using her attacks, they would cause too much damage. She wasn't as good as her mother and her little sister Phoebe at fixing battle damage, she was phenomenal at creating it but not so much at fixing it.

While that is going on Setsuna is really pale at what she had learned about Kuso Dan and his friends, in particular his guardian Bakugan Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, Drago. They had been damn lucky Dan hadn't unleashed Drago upon them. There was no way in hell they would be able to win against him, he had faced too many foes and was very much willing to do whatever it took to win, except betray his fellow brawlers. His loyalty knew no bounds it seemed. Setsuna was still irritated with Uranus and Neptune for killing her just to have a shot at Galaxia. She didn't mind that they had killed Saturn, of course, the brat was back and mostly likely with the hime along with Jupiter.

Thing was she knew there were pieces of Dan Kuso's story missing and she just couldn't find them, which was irksome, to say the least. Someone didn't want her finding out about Dan Kuso and she didn't like that. She would get the full story if it killed her.

Elsewhere:

The Mistress is surprised when a minion appears before her, " All of our minions in that café in Bakugan City have been destroyed, we unfortunately do not have any more data because a field was opened. "

" Maledizione! This is not good, who the hell is noticing our operations in Bakugan City, and then there's the fact that Eos is active and the Starlights have returned to Earth! Why the hell is this happening now! " The mistress proceeds to go on a rant while her minion backs away nervously.

In the shadows a certain minor death goddess cackles silently, oh, Shinimegami-sama would be so pleased to see this footage. They finally knew what their main enemy looked like. The minor death goddess leaves a few of the smaller snake summons behind to continue to gather more intel, they would need all they could get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I also do not own Anko or the snake summons.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: _this is Serena speaking to someone telepathically._

_**This is Li speaking to someone telepathically**_

**This is a dream/flashback sequence**

- this is sign language of some sort-

_ this is texting_

Juuban:

The Mauan Senshi arrive at the Crown Game Center at staggered times in human and cat form where Andrew lets them in. Sailor Tabby, Nekana was one of the ones in human form and Molly, back in the op center sighs wearily, " My name is Osaka Molly, Sailor Psyche, everyone else, save for Sailor Star Racer, operating the tech, has gone to get the youma in the hospital out. We have several weapons manufacturers that need recon work done on them, full recon, mapping included along with guard shifts, security, the whole shebang. "

Nekana rolls her shoulders, " Which is where we Mauan senshi come in as we can do this a lot easier than you other senshi can having cat forms. Titanium Toyger and Burmese are our infiltration specialists. "

A young teen with whitish silver hair having buns similar to Rini's steps forward, " I may only be a trainee senshi but Tabby is right, I am one of the infiltration specialists sent along. Sailor's Ragdoll and Silver Siberian are the medics sent. "

Molly's head snaps up and she immediately barks out orders for them to get to the hospital the others were at. Ragdoll takes her human form to reveal a young woman with whitish brown hair, again buns similar to Rini's with braids hanging down from them, " Are we there for civilian or your team? "

" Both, we don't have any medics currently as Senshi Mercury is completely inept at her job. " Molly admits.

Silver Siberian, of the blue smoke variety, takes human form next revealing a young teen with deep blue long wavy hair and green eyes, her hair was styled similarly to Tsukino Ikkuko's, " I'm game, I need battlefield medic training anyhow. "

The Mauan Medic senshi transform and get directions to the hospital before heading out. Molly immediately, with Racer's help, explains the truth depth of the situation to the remaining Mauan senshi. " The blonde that greeted you all is the Solar Knight, he stays here to guard the op center, he has agreed to take four of you in, in cat form. "

" It's wise to have someone here to guard the room and having it in an arcade was sheer genius. " Sailor Burmese, Nekota states, she has brownish orange hair down to mid-back, the same buns as Rini, with wave similar to Silver Siberian's.

" We really don't know who set it up here, there's also a few training rooms where we can fight against simulations of enemies our predecessors fought or our predecessors themselves. It's been a godsend really. " Molly admits.

Ventus Ninja curses as he dodges another acid ball from a youma even as Fighter lines up her shot and takes it, " Star Serious Laser! "

" Star Gentle Creator! " Maker attacks another youma sneaking up on Healer and then jumps up to dodge the youma coming at her from behind.

" Solarian Burst! " Eos calls out and then curses as she spins around only to trip as the youma behind her moves.

" Justice Bind. "

" Dike, thank Selene, Ai found you? "

" Not quite, was directed to me. How the hell did the planetary senshi allow this to happen anyhow. " Dike asks as she draws her sword and sets to work, mowing through the ranks of the youma. All senshi that got their powers from the Moon had a tendency to be wicked fast and brutal in armed and unarmed combat.

A guy wearing orange cargo pants, two yellow looping belts which held several trinkets he'd have to investigate soon, a red jean jacket over an orange T-shirt, and the jacket had his crest of courage in orange emblazoned on the back, his hair orange and his eyes were blue. He had on red fingerless gloves and red combat boots which had knife holsters and the blades to go with them. " Who are you? " Ventus Ninja asks as the guy in orange saves his hide.

" Courage Knight, Dike's associate, you are? "

" Ventus Ninja. " this is said as he charges up several kunai and lets them fly.

Courage Knight calls up his power and a glowing orange ball appears on the ground where the orange clad teen kicks said ball and it tears through at least ten youma before dissipating. Dike shakes her head at her big brother's antics though he was a terror on the soccer field for his opponents. He had actually awakened years before her and had helped Sailor Moon from time to time. Friendship Knight had also awakened around a year after Courage Knight had. " Star Sensitive Inferno! " Healer snaps off her attack and ducks under the slime attack from the youma behind her.

" Siberian Slasher! "

" Ragdoll Fury Swipes! Yes, I do in fact know it is a Pokémon attack. " the owner of this attack adds on and the Mauan Senshi have announced their arrival to the battlefield, " Any civilians that need treating? "

" Sailor Ragdoll and her trainee I take it? " Star Fighter asks, nailing a youma with a nasty dragon kick.

" That's us. " Silver Siberian says even as she almost dances her way through the battlefield.

" No, we got all the youma out of the hospital and the civilians know to get the hell out of the way of a senshi battle. The ones we couldn't lure out Ventus Ninja took out inside. " Eos calls out, " Dawn Detox! "

" Justice Arrow! " Dike calls out, reworking her partner's Celestial Arrow attack to suit her needs.

Eos frowns, there were so damn many youma though Courage Knight was dwindling their numbers with his attack, which he was now creating the glowing balls in the air in a circle around him before jumping up and kicking them all with an aerial spin kick. This attack took out a hundred youma each, at least, as he created ten balls. Maker looks at Courage Knight, " How are you not running out of power? "

" Everyone's Courage gives me more courage, so my courage is everyone's courage. " Courage Knight explains, plus he had been training for years and getting his own reserves up, just for something like this. Sure, his first priority may be Digi World, but this was his home world and he would damn well defend it come hell or high water.

" Fire Rocket! "

" Miracle Mines! "

Flamedramon and his partner Miracle Knight tear through the youma like paper, " Well, damn, looks like I need to kick Endymion's ass for letting this happen on our damn planet! Damned thing is I was removed from the fucking line of succession! " Miracle Knight snaps, his outfit was similar to Courage Knight's only golden with the Crest of Miracles emblazoned upon his jacket in silver.

" Easy, partner, you are still attuned to the Earth's Power. " Flamedramon reminds him.

" Yeah, but not even I can get rid of all these youma that easily though I can refresh our allies. "

Everyone that had been fighting from the beginning of the hospital purge suddenly felt like they were fresh to the fight. " This is Earth's Power, damn, we could have used this against Galaxia. " Healer says.

" Had other obligations at the time, didn't realize Endymion-baka was incompetent enough to get himself killed. " Miracle Knight replies, rolling his currently golden eyes.

" Why was that bethroval even created? " Fighter wants to know.

Miracle Knight unleashes his power in a circle around him, vaporizing every youma within ten feet of him, " To control Serenity-hime, control the next Lady Cosmos. "

Every senshi freezes briefly, Eos then starts to glow and her sigil lights up as he anger starts to grow, " Eos Incineration! "

Miracle Knight smirks when Eos' attack takes out half of the remaining youma, " Knew that would piss you off, now, I don't suppose you know where dear Nyx is, do you? "

" Sorry, we haven't found her yet. " Eos admits.

Miracle Knight curses internally at this, he needed his Darkness back. It was getting harder for him to keep himself in check. Thankfully he had Kindness to reign him in for the moment. Any light needed their darkness and he couldn't afford to give in to his darker impulses as his power over Miracles made that dangerous.

Vestal, Klaus' Place:

Serena freezes mid kata as she can feel the power of Miracles wash over her and connect to her, _Prince Damacles was reincarnated?_

Dan blinks, " Who's Prince Damacles? "

" Holder of the Golden Radiance, second born Prince of Earth, removed from the line of succession, Miracle Knight, and consort of Sailor Nyx. " Hotaru answers as she had been walking by when Dan asked, " Why? "

" Re said he was reincarnated. " Dan replies.

Hotaru's eyes widen, " Well, hot damn, this is good news, you kick Mamoru's ass put him back in the line of succession and let him deal with the Golden Crystal as he knows how to handle it, you'll still be the first in line but Damacles was always the better choice. "

_Yeah, but he chose to align with the Digital World like every other virtue knight. _ Serena points out.

" I forgot about that and Endymion X made contacting the Moon other than for official business illegal not to mention association with the Digital World. Still, when Dan beats down on Endymion-baka he can change that. The Endymion you will be dealing with is XIII. " Hotaru tells Dan.

" There have been thirteen people in the Endymion line with the name Endymion, that is completely insane. "

_I was Serenity V, remember, Danny._ Serena points out to him.

" Yeah, but there were other names in the line like Artemis, Sara, Tranquility, Sedation, although from what I've learned Tranquility was a psycho bitch. " Dan says.

" He does have a point, the Serenity line did have other names in it, the Endymion line not so much. " Hotaru reluctantly admits.

Serena sighs, if Damacles was getting involved in what was going on, on Earth then it was something really major, something that would require her help and yet until her treatments were over she couldn't help out, at all. That damnable Martian was going to pay for what she did to her and she would see to it personally as well.

Elsewhere:

" Mistress, the Courage and Miracle Knights have joined the fight and Dike has been awakened, plus, two Mauan senshi have joined the group that went to purge the hospital in Juuban of our youma. "

The Mistress snarls in fury, how the hell was her hard work coming undone now, it was bad enough that her people hadn't been able to infiltrate the Japanese Government due to all those Demon Hunters but to have one of their operations uncovered, this was not good, what the hell else could go wrong, then there was the issue of the Courage and Miracle Knights, especially the Miracle Knight, Prince Damacles of Earth, he had always been more in tune with the Terran powers than his older brother had been. It had been a boon for her that he had been removed from the line of succession yet the Earth's powers still responded to one of her High Royal children.

Of all the times for him to show up, the Courage Knight's presence was troubling as well, since the Virtue Knights had the strongest Purity Auras they were the perfect foil for her youma, as their virtues gained power from however much of the virtue the others around them were feeling.

Sumida Ward, Tokyo:

Ai frowns as she senses for the Nike power line again, Racer had assured her that Sailor Nike was in the Sumida Ward somewhere, now it was just a question of finding her. That was when she sees a gray haired girl with black eyes, it couldn't be, had she just stumbled upon Sailor Nyx? The girl had short braids and long gray pony tails reminiscent of the Ceres Senshi line, Ai walks up to the girl, " I have never before seen a red cat with an orange heart… Ai, it can't be? Bitchenity made sure we Outsiders would never be awakened. "

Ai sighs, " You've remembered now, Nyx? "

" Seeing you it brought the memories back. What the hell is going on? "

" Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have turned on the hime and we have a new enemy that snuck past the planetary senshi. The hime activated Sailor Psyche when Mars held a civilian at Flame Sniper point. Psyche had remembered before that. " Ai replies.

" What of Endymion? " Nyx asks the red advisor.

" Also traitorous, I am not sure if Damacles was reincarnated or not. " Ai replies.

" He has been, he's fighting right now, I can feel his power, give me my henshin wand, I am going to be joining my prince and his allies. " Nyx states bluntly.

Ai performs a back flip and the black and gray henshin wand appears, the reincarnated Nyx catching it, " Well, here we go. Nyx Night Power! "

Soon she is attired in a gray midriff bearing senshi uniform with black and sheer gray under skirts, the top skirt was gray with what could be considered a black belt at the top of the skirt and a black star in the center of it, instead of a bow she held the Starlights version with a white star above the silver shooting star of the black wings type bow the Starlights had. The bow in back was black and super length, her tiara was silver with a black star in the center and she wore a black V style mask. In her left hand was a gray shafted scepter with a black multi-pointed star on top. Her gloves were short, black with gray trim and fingerless. In her right hand lay what almost looked like a microphone or a Luna Pen in black with a gray strip around the black jewel. Her boots were gray with black trim and like stage one Sailor Moon's. Her hair held a black bow in it as well and she had on a purple cape.

Nyx twirls her scepter and pockets her other tool before she steps into a shadow and is off. Her prince needed her help and she was looking forward to beating down on Venus as well. Though dealing with this new enemy would have to take priority.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Bakugan Battle Brawlers.


End file.
